¿ Bruja o Princesa ?
by BloodyDarkRose9
Summary: Me llamo Hermione Jane Granger, desde que tengo eso sueños, las cosas han cambiado, los secretos se me han revelado, una historia llena de tragedia y traiciones, una historia que jamas me hubiera gustado recordar, el Destino vuelve hacer de las suyas, la historia se vuelve a repetir, La Luna volverá a Brillar o llorara Lagrimas de Plata.
1. Chapter 1

Hermione Jane Granger, mejor amiga del Elegido, pertenece al Trió Dorado, la mas inteligente bruja que ha pisado Hogwarts, desde Rowena Revenclaw, uno de los Cuatro Fundadores de Hogwats, la mas lista de su Generación, la Prefecta Perfecta, un modelo a seguir, pero había gente que la despreciaba por su sangre, por ser una hija de Muggles, hija de gente no mágica, que los llamaban Sangresucia, gente que se creía que por que sus padres eran Magos, es decir Sangrepura, gente como Malfoy, Draco Malfoy, fue el primero en llamarla si.

Pero que dirías si todo fuera una mentira, y si Hermione aparentara lo que no es, y si por sus venas recorriera una sangre milenaria, una sangre que mucha gente cree que es extinta, una sangre que empezara el día de Luna llena, un vestido blanco y dorado, y la silueta de un castillo.

Quien es Hermione Jane Granger en verdad, que es lo que esconde sus sueños, tendrá algo que ver por un libro que encontró, con una historia trágica, una historia que nunca termino bien, una historia que recién empieza.

Los hilos Rojos del Destino se han vuelto a encontrar, las Almas Gemelas se han vuelto a encontrar para nunca volver a separarse.


	2. Sueños o Recuerdos

**Esta historia llevaba mucho que me rondaba por la cabeza, ya que es mi primer Crossover que escribo, quería hacer que nuestra querida bruja favorita tuviera algo diferente, me leído tantos fanfics de ella, con diferentes formas de ella, que yo también me anime, una historia que os sumerjera, en una versión de la historia no contada, una versión que tendrá muchos secretos, que al largo de la historia se irán descubriendo.**

**No os adelantare nada,pero se que os gustara, adelante descubrir la historia de Hermione Jane Granger, una historia que ella misma no sabia, una historia que muchos les sorprenda, pero ella tomara lo que es suyo por derecho.**

_**BloodyDarkRose9**_

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_Ya no hay Vida..._

_Ya no hay Sueño..._

_Solo heridas en mis Recuerdos..._

_._

_._

_._

_**¿Bruja o Princesa?**_

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

**- Capitulo 1 - **_**Sueños o Recuerdos**_

_Porque me pasa esto ami..._

_La Soledad..._

_La Oscuridad..._

_La Frialdad de las apariencias..._

_Estoy tan cansada..._

_Tan Rota..._

_Me gustaría desaparecer..._

Desde hace unos días cierta Bruja, estudiante de la Escuela de Magia y Hechicería, llamada Hogwarts, La conocida mejor amiga del Niño que Vivió, Harry James Potter, integrante del Trió Dorado, la mas inteligente de su generación, el Nuevo año ya había empezado, y con eso la época del Otoño llego, la caída de las hojas de los arboles, todo tiñéndose de diversas tonalidades de rojos, marrones y amarillos, y con eso el frio se hacia mas notario, los estudiantes llevaban ropa mas abrigadora, sus capas mas gruesas, y algunas chicas con medias debajo la falda del uniforme por el frio, finales de Octubre.

Una noche fría, con tormenta y lluvia fría, en una habitación de la torre de Grifyndor, en la sección de chicas,una cama que tenia sus doseles cerrados por su dueña, quien ahora estaba inmersa en los brazos de Morfeo, peo no era un sueño muy agradable, su sueño lleno de oscuridad, una pesadilla, ella se movía por toda la cama, inmersa en la pesadilla, en su ventana golpeaba la lluvia, de la tormenta que azotaba Hogwarts, que incluso las criaturas que habitaban en el Bosque Prohibido, también temían a la gran tormenta, que caían cientos de rayos y truenos, asustando a mas de alguien, en la negrura de aquella noche.

Volviendo a la habitación de la joven doncella, ella sueña con unas ruinas de un castillo, y la sombra de alguien que le resulta conocido, alguien que hace que le llene de un profunda tristeza, nostalgia, alguien que hace que derrame lagrimas cristalinas bajo la luz de la luna llena, lo único que la puede consolar ya no esta, se esfumo como vapor del roció encima de las rosas rojas.

Despertó sobresaltada, entre la bruma de la pesadilla, solo recuerda unas ruinas, no recuerda gran cosa,es como si algo le impidiera recordar, tan solo de aquellos vestigios, ruinas abandonadas, como si tuvieran miles de años.

Tengo fragmentos dispersos convertidas en memorias borrosas, entre esos recuerdos una voz melodiosa hablarme susurrante por las noches, palabras convertidas en fantasiosas historias sin finales, llenando mi mente de curiosidad y deseo de saber más.

- Es un solo un sueño… - murmuraba mirando el agua en la jarra de cristal, donde me veía reflejada, algo no concordaba entre esos recuerdos y el presente, definitivamente había cambiando, algo dentro de mi yacía dormido, pero…

_Esa voz Susurrante_

Sin mas se vistió, con el uniforme de Gryffindor, recogió todo el material que necesitaba paa las clases que tenia hoy, tan solo esperaba que llegara la noche.

Acompañada por sus dos amigos, hubo algo que si la molesto en la primera clase, justo tenia dos horas de Pociones, las tenia con Slytherin, eso contaba con cierto rubio de ojos grises, Draco Malfoy, la manzana de la discordia, la piedra en el zapato, que te molesta al caminar y los mas extraño fue que harta de que siempre se estuviera metiendo con ella y sus mejores amigos.

- Que mal huele aquí, Cara- rajada, la Comadreja y la Sangre-sucia, el trió de los imbeciles.. - Dijo Malfoy paboneandose con sus compañeros de casa, quien reían de la cara del Pelirrojo Wesley, que estaba tan rojo como su cabello pelirrojo.

Hermione, que hasta ahora estaba callada, su cara inexpresiva y su mirada vacía, que seria capaz de congelar hasta el mas fuerte de los hombres, hasta la daría miedo hasta el mismísimo Voldemort.

Malfoy la miro atento, cuando sus ojos se encontraron, el rubio se estremeció, es mirada, pero algo que le llamo la atención, vio un destello tenue en su frente, de color dorado, pero desapareció tan rápido como apareció, parpadeo por si era su imaginación, pero no era así, había pasado de verdad.

La Castaña delante de todos, de sus ojos caían cristalinas lagrimas, sus amigos la miraban con sorpresa, y preocupación, ella sin darse cuenta que lloraba, se yebo sus manos ala cabeza, le dolía mucho.

-Hermione estas llorando... - dijeron sus amigos a coro, demasiado preocupados por los gestos que hacia su amiga, sacudiéndola lograron que ella despertara.

Ella aun con sus manos en la cabeza, sus oídos le pitaban, no escuchaba nada, tan slo se tapaba los oídos, esas voces, gritos, que pararan

- Harry haz que paren, duele, Harry, Ron...AHHH.- Dijo Hermione

- Tranquila Hermione, tranquila... shhhh, aquí no esta pasando nada... - Dijo El Niño que Vivió, todo nervioso, acunarla en sus brazos, intentado tranquilizarla.

- AHHHHH... PAREN... DUELE...- Exclamo, mas bien grito la castaña, mientras que una aura la rodeaba, una aura muy poderosa, haciendo que en las paredes y columnas delante de la aula de pociones apareciera grietas, algunas mas grandes que otras, haciendo que los estudiantes se asustaran.

Unos corrieron para avisar a los profesores, quien avisaron al Director, este alarmado por tamaño desplegué de magia, aunque también preocupado, sospechaba de quien podría ser, últimamente había visto a la Señorita Granger muy decaída, como si estuviera enferma, algunos profesores se habían preocupado y se lo habían comentado, sobre todo cierto profesor licantropo, que veía que algo estaba pasando con ella, le había dicho, que había empezado este verano, el En Numero 12 de Grinmauld Place, donde los chicos y ella habían pasado el verano bajo la supresión, el Remus Lupin, y Sirius Black, quien ahora era totalmente libre.

Mientras en los brazos de Potter, una desmallada Hermione, mormuraba tan solo un nombre.

_**Endymion**_

Fue llevada a la enfermería, cuando el Director llego, dio la orden de todo el mundo se dispersara, que las clases se suspendían por aquel día, todos aun consternados y asustados, se fueron dispersando, mientras que una chica desmallada estaba en la enfermería.

Ella en la cama de la enfermería, tenia un sueño inquieto, una pesadilla, o eran mas bien recuerdos, imágenes borrosas, que la hacían moverse de la cama, respirar aceleradamente, sudaba, y estaba muy pálida, en su frente brillaba una Luna Creciente, de color dorada, ante los ojos sorprendidos de los profesores y el Director, pero el con sus ojos azules la miraban con pena y inquietud, por que el sabe mas que todos de los que estaban en la enfermería.

_**Sueños de Hermione**_

__Corría sin mirar atrás, sentía como la hierva hería mis pies descalzos, el humo se levantaba y el fuego hacia brillar el cielo nocturno, escuchaba los gritos y exclamaciones de auxilio, podía escuchar gemidos y quejidos el tintinear de las espadas y los escombros de lo que fue mi hogar derrumbarse.__

__Voces y más voces, discutían, cuerpos salían volando destruyendo las paredes, cadáveres por doquier, una pesadilla me repetía mientras caminaba en medio de todo, un grito, no era más como un rugido estruendoso, mezclado entre los truenos anunciando la tormenta que comenzaba a precipitarse sobre mí.__

_Imágenes venían fugaces, encajando como piezas de un rompecabezas, las rosas se enredaban en mi largo vestido y las espinas laceraban mi piel descubierta, Endymion___…___tenia escalofríos al pensar lo que me encontraría, Endymion___…__

_Respiraba con dificultad, me sostuve en una columna, las llamas gigantescas devoraban sin piedad la construcción mientras iluminaban el desenlace de la codicia de los terrestres Poseídos por Metalia, Endymion estaba en tirado en el suelo, en un charco de sangre, que lo rodeaba, tenia una herida mortal en su pecho, Endymion, Mi Principe..._

_-Es hora de terminar esto…-dijo Beryl mirando como la bellla Princesa Lunar estaba al lado de su querido Principe de la Tierra_

_- no te quedaras con el, si no es mio no sera de nadie – Penso Beryl, rabiosa en su mirada roja como la sangre_

_- No tienes ningún poder sobre mí… -espeto una voz furiosa Beryl._

_- Ya no necesito que existas, te destruire Princesa Serenity, me quitaste lo que era mio... - Su risa era escalofriante, disfrutando aquella masacre.  
><em>

_Me acerque dudosa, sentí el vidrio crujir bajo mis zapatos, cuerpos cercenados regados por doquier, una copia exacta a la de mi pesadillas, el olor a muerte era penetrante que aturdía mis sentidos, pronto pude ver la cara de mis pesadillas._

_Apenas daba señales de que respiraba, la herida en su pecho era mortal ante mis ojos incrédulos, lo único que me importaba en ese momento era Endymion._

_-Endymion…-lo llame con la esperanza de que abriera sus ojos, su piel ligeramente bronceada comenzó a ponerse pálida, la calidez que emanaba se fue disipando lentamente._

_- Endymion…despierta…- palmee su mejilla pero no obtuve respuesta._

_-Por dios… esto no está pasando….-me repetía meciendo el cuerpo de Endymion, estaba muerto, mi cordura diría que esto tan solos seria un mal sueño, una pesadilla, solo que no existía satisfacción ante la realidad, la asesina de mis pesadillas estaba en frente, y en mis brazos mi amor._

_**Mi Príncipe. Mi Endymion**_

_Dicen que después de la tormenta viene la calma, así como la noche es ahuyentada por el fuerte astro que anuncia el alba majestuosamente, le recibí con el alma cansada , esperando a que despuntara el sol, con la vaga esperanza de ver ese final que acabo con tragedia._

_Amargos Recuerdos de una historia que nadie en su mas locos sueños creería._

__-Hermione Jane Granger o debería decir Serenity, Princesa de La Luna, Heredera del Milenio de Plata...-Dijo aquella voz susurrante.__

__- te ha gustado recuperar tu memoria, te gustado revivirla - indago esperando que dijera algo, sus historias parecían inconclusas y sin____sentido.__

__Las tornas cambiaron y algo me salvo...__

Me encontraba en un el jardín, la humedad del pasto la sentía bajo la planta de mis pies, el sereno nocturno se impregnaba en mi piel, que Luna más misteriosa se asomaba entre las solitarias nubes, pensé deteniendo mi camino sin rumbo.

Una silueta fantasmal se sombreaba por el claro, el viento suave zalamero fluctuaba la exuberante melena, recogida en un curioso peinado, cabello rubio platinado, que agradecía la liberta ofrecida por su poseedora, de nuevo unos ojos azulados con matices plateados, me atraparon dejándome inmóvil desde donde estaba, una mueca se fue extendiendo en sus labios para convertirse en sonrisa.

-Has recordado…-musito como si temiera ahuyentar el enigma que emanaba, ladeo la cabeza regando los mechones de su frente, donde brillaba una Luna Creciente Dorada.- en el encanto de la luna, tu y yo somos una, tenemos que recuperarnos, despierta… -agrego volviendo su atención al cielo, donde la Luna Brillaba con mas intensidad.

Se acerco a paso lento, con su inmaculado largo vestido blanco, me toco en la frente, donde me brillo también una Luna Creciente Dorada, ella fue haciendo mas transparente, brillando, y entrando en mi cuerpo.

_**Somos Una**_

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

**Se que ha pasado mucho tiempo desde que subí el prologo, pero aun esta el primer capitulo, gracias aquellos que me han dejado un Review, eso anima a continuar la historia, así si mas me despido y espero que me dejen algún comentario, me gusta saber vuestra opinión de esta historia.**

**Nos Leemos.**

_**BloodyDarkRose9**_


	3. Somos Una

**Aquí**** os traigo el Segundo Capitulo, espero que os guste, porque ella oculta secretos que se irán revelando al largo de la trama de la historia, los cuales sorprenderán a mas de uno.**

**Os dejo con el Segundo Capitulo.**

_**BloodyDarkRose9**_

* * *

><p><em>Un secreto revelado es una mecha que prende con una leve llama y acaba convirtiéndose en un infierno...<em>

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

_**¿ Bruja o Princesa ? **_

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

_**Capitulo 2: ¿ Quien Soy, Quien eres ?**_

.

.

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

Una Hermione triste, en un rincón oscuro, donde sombras oscuras, con sonrisas macabras reían, mientras eso pasaba, en la enfermería, cuya estaba llena por gente muy preocupada, quien no sabian que hacer por ella.

Harry James Potter no sabia que hacer, tan solo miraba como ella sufria, le dolia tanto verla asi

Parecia una muñeca de trapo, tan Rota, tan remendada, que ya no servia de nada, la habían usado tantas veces, que ya no era capaz de sentir, tan solo le quedaba el Vació.

_Soledad.._

_Odio..._

_Rencor..._

Son sus mejores amigas, la Soledad no pregunta, no hace daño, tampoco se preocupa por cosas estúpidas, no traiciona, siempre estará ahí para ti.

Mi amiga, mi buena amiga _**La Soledad**_

**_Sueños de Hermione_**

_Corría sin mirar atrás, sentía como la hierva hería mis pies descalzos, el humo se levantaba y el fuego hacia brillar el cielo nocturno, escuchaba los gritos y exclamaciones de auxilio, podía escuchar gemidos y quejidos el tintinear de las espadas y los escombros de lo que fue mi hogar derrumbarse._

_Voces y más voces, discutían, cuerpos salían volando destruyendo las paredes, cadáveres por doquier, una pesadilla me repetía mientras caminaba en medio de todo, un grito, no era más como un rugido estruendoso, mezclado entre los truenos anunciando la tormenta que comenzaba a precipitarse sobre mí._

_Imágenes venían fugaces, encajando como piezas de un rompecabezas, las rosas se enredaban en mi largo vestido y las espinas laceraban mi piel descubierta, Endymion…tenia escalofríos al pensar lo que me encontraría, Endymion…_

_Respiraba con dificultad, me sostuve en una columna, las llamas gigantescas devoraban sin piedad la construcción mientras iluminaban el desenlace de la codicia de los terrestres Poseídos por Metalia, Endymion estaba en tirado en el suelo, en un charco de sangre, que lo rodeaba, tenia una herida mortal en su pecho, Endymion, Mi Principe..._

_-Es hora de terminar esto…-dijo Beryl mirando como la bellla Princesa Lunar estaba al lado de su querido Principe de la Tierra._

_- no te quedaras con el, si no es mio no sera de nadie – Penso Beryl, rabiosa en su mirada roja como la sangre._

_- No tienes ningún poder sobre mí… -espeto una voz furiosa Beryl._

_- Ya no necesito que existas, te destruire Princesa Serenity, me quitaste lo que era mio... - Su risa era escalofriante, disfrutando aquella masacre._

_Me acerque dudosa, sentí el vidrio crujir bajo mis zapatos, cuerpos cercenados regados por doquier, una copia exacta a la de mi pesadillas, el olor a muerte era penetrante que aturdía mis sentidos, pronto pude ver la cara de mis pesadillas._

_Apenas daba señales de que respiraba, la herida en su pecho era mortal ante mis ojos incrédulos, lo único que me importaba en ese momento era Endymion._

_-Endymion…-lo llame con la esperanza de que abriera sus ojos, su piel ligeramente bronceada comenzó a ponerse pálida, la calidez que emanaba se fue disipando lentamente._

_- Endymion…despierta…- palmee su mejilla pero no obtuve respuesta._

_-Por dios… esto no está pasando….-me repetía meciendo el cuerpo de Endymion, estaba muerto, mi cordura diría que esto tan solos seria un mal sueño, una pesadilla, solo que no existía satisfacción ante la realidad, la asesina de mis pesadillas estaba en frente, y en mis brazos mi amor._

**_Mi Príncipe. Mi Endymion_**

_Dicen que después de la tormenta viene la calma, así como la noche es ahuyentada por el fuerte astro que anuncia el alba majestuosamente, le recibí con el alma cansada , esperando a que despuntara el sol, con la vaga esperanza de ver ese final que acabo con tragedia._

_Amargos Recuerdos de una historia que nadie en su mas locos sueños creería._

_-Hermione Jane Granger o debería decir Serenity, Princesa de La Luna, Heredera del Milenio de Plata...-Dijo aquella voz susurrante._

_- te ha gustado recuperar tu memoria, te ha gustado revivirla - indago esperando que dijera algo, sus historias parecían inconclusas y sinsentido._

**_Fin Recuerdos Hermione_**

* * *

><p>Mientras a la otra punta del Planeta Tierra, en tierra nimpona, Japón, mas bien Tokyo, en cierta cafetería, estaban en una mesa reunidos, nueve hombres muy atractivos.<p>

Un pelinegro pelo corto y unos ojos azules oscuros, Darien Chiba, Heredero del Trono de la Tierra, en su vida pasada era el Príncipe Endymion, quien era hijo de la Familia Real de la Tierra, en ese entonces el Reino Dorado, de golpe tiene un estremecimiento que es notado por todos en la mesa, mas los Cuatro Generales, mas bien los Cuatro Reyes Celestiales, mientras que también los antiguos enemigos, el Clan Black Moon, el Príncipe Diamante, heredero del Trono de Nemesis, Planeta Oscuro, ahora tenia paz, y tranquilidad, junto con su hermano Zafiro.

- Algo esta pasando el algún lugar del planeta - dijo Darien con una mueca de dolor, sintiendo lo que le pasa su Planeta, ya que el es el portador del Cristal Dorado.

- Príncipe esta usted bien - pregunto el General Mayor, Malachaite, con sumo respeto, aunque un poco preocupado.

- tiene mucha fuerza, es como si me fuera conocido - dijo entre dientes en Príncipe, mientras el otro Principie Oscuro, abrió los ojos muy sorprendido, cuando reconoció esa energía, la reconocería en cualquier lugar, por mas lejos que estuviera.

- Es la energía del Cristal de Plata - dijo Diamante aun, un poco sorprendido, desde lo que paso, pensó que jamas volvería a sentirla, pero ahí estaba, seguía siendo tan cálida y reconfortante.

- Imposible, no puede...- dijo en un susurro en el pelinegro, negando que fuera ella.

- Príncipe, es ella, hasta nosotros reconoceríamos esa energía, esa cálida presencia - dijo Jedaite, prometido de la Princesa de Marte, y guardiana Sailor Mars.

El Príncipe Terrestre, tan solo volvió a cerrar los ojos, y concentrarse, y pensado si era ella, fue cuando lo sintió, ese pulso, como si estuviera llamándole, su calidez, era ella, sin duda.

- _Imposible, ella, Mi Princesa, Mi Serenity...Serena, estas viva - _Darien en sus pensamientos, y deseoso de estar con ella, ahora que la había encontrado, que volvía a sentir su presencia, jamas volvería a dejarla.

* * *

><p><em><strong><span>Inglaterra, Londres, Hogwarts, Escuela de Magia y Hechicera.<span>**_

Nuestra Bruja, seguía muy mal, su tez se volvió blanca, pálida, su frente ya no brillaba, pero se le había quedado la Luna Creciente Dorada, lo que mas le sorprendió a sus mejores amigos, fue su pelo, antes esponjado y enredado, ahora sube y liso, pero no era eso, si no que se había vuelto muy largo, ademas que se había vuelto rubio platinado, tanto que parecía plateado, blanco, quizás, pero no era feo, era tan curioso y tan sedoso, que daban ganas de enredar las manos, acariciarlo por horas.

Algo se fue formando en frente de la dormida Hermione, algo brillar, de color plata y cristal, una persona en la habitación lo reconoció, se quedo tan sorprendido, que se mareo de la impresión, ese era el Director Dumbledore, la Profesora MConnagal, la Sub-Directora y Gefa de la Casa de Gryffindor, quien estaba preocupada por el casi desvanecimiento del Director.

- No puede ser, es el Fantasma Cristal Plateado - Dijo aun sorprendido, mas bien fue un susurro pero fue oido por todos los que habían en la Enfermería.

- Que has dicho, Albus - pregunto la Profesora MConnagal, un poco sorprendida, por lo que le pasaba a su alumna favorita, y la mas inteligente.

- El Cristal de Plata, es una joya milenaria ficticia, la cual posee un magnifico poder y propiedades tanto curativas como destructivas, Pertenecía al Familia Real de la Luna, El cristal de Plata procede de un antiguo reino en la Luna llamado el Milenio de Plata. Su poder especial es la purificación de toda maldad, pero si se lo requiere puede destruir todo a su paso con el poder cósmico mas grande del universo. Su primera dueña fue la Antigua Reina de la Luna, la Reina Serenity, Madre la Princesa Serenity en el Milenio de Plata, quien lo utilizaba para remover influencias negativas del planeta Tierra - Dijo el Director ya mas calmado.

- Pero Albus, eso es un Mito, se decía que se extinguieron, no se sabe porque... - MConnagal, aun poco sin poder creérselo.

- Mírala, tu Minerva, con tus propios ojos... - El Director, mirando como Hermione cogía el Cristal de Plata con sus propias manos.

Ante la mirada de todos ella se levanto, mientras en sus manos brillaba en el Cristal de Plata, mientras un destello cambiaron las ropas de Hermione, apareció con un vestido blanco marfil, con hombreras blancas, en su pecho unos círculos dorados, en su espalda terminaba con preciso lazo, dejando la mitad de su espalda al descubierto, con un encaje brillante y entre dorado y blanco, el vestido se arrastraba por el suelo, ocultando sus pies, adornados por unos precioso zapatos de tacón con brillo propio, mientras su pelo se ataba en dos coletas en forma de chonquitos, y su parte de flequillo aparecía dos tiras de pelas, una en cada lado, como si fueran unas horquillas de pelo, en su mano derecha una pulsera de perlas, y al final unos delicados pendientes de oro en forma de tirabuzón, todo eso era su atuendo.

- Hermione... - llamo el joven Potter, preocupado, y sorprendido por la belleza y calidez que tenia ante sus ojos.

Mientras Wesley, tampoco es que estuviera muy callado, tenia la boca abierta, con los ojos totalmente abiertos, no se lo podía creer, mientras Hermione estaba flotando, al igual que su vestido de blanco blanco marfil, plateado, mientras en su manos el Cristal de Plata, levitaba, con un tenue resplandor.

* * *

><p><em><span><strong>Mente de Hermione.<strong>_

_- Princesa Serenity...despierta...abre los ojos, es tiempo que recuerdes – _Dijo una voz muy cálida y serena, que trasmitía mucha tranquilidad.

Cuando Hermione abrió los ojos se encontraba en una sala blanca, rodeada de blancas columnas griegas, en acabados románticos, se miro así misma, fue cuando se dio cuenta de como estaba vestida, un vestido blanco marfil, con reflejos plateados, era precioso.

- _Pero que..._ - dijo Hermione, aun sorprendida,

- _Tranquila... todo estará bien ..._ - dijo la misma voz que antes la llamaba, mientras Hermione

- _Escucha.. te explicare una historia..._ - la voz serena y tranquila, como el arrullo de un rió.

_- El primer Milenio de Plata se encontraba ubicado en la luna. Era gobernado por la Reina Serenity; quien __protegía __también__ al planeta Tierra, con la ayuda del poder del Cristal de Plata. La versión inglesa del anime menciona que __este Reino Lunar existió hace mil anos atrás, pero en el manga original, se registra este lugar como prehistórico. __Según__ la versión del manga, los habitantes de la Luna poseían una longevidad de mil anos. Se dice que este reino fue __caracterizado por una época dorada, marcada por la prosperidad e inicialmente una coexistencia pacifica entre la __gente del Planeta Tierra y la Luna... - _Explicaba la voz tranquilizadora.

- _Pero... no puede... ser... yo... - _Dijo Hermione, aun en shock

- _Debes escucharla toda...para recordarla..._ - volvió a decir la voz, le daba tanta tranquilidad escucharla, recordaba de haberla escuchado antes.

_- La reina tenia una única hija heredera al trono, la Princesa Serenity, quien vivía allí junto a sus cuatro protectoras, __Sailor Mercury, Sailor Mars, Sailor Jupiter y Sailor Venus. Estas cuatro guerreras provenían respectivamente de los __planetas Mercurio, Marte, Jupiter y Venus, y eran conocidas como las Guardianas de la Princesa de la Luna. Junto __con ellas vivían tambien los dos gatos guardianes, Luna y Artemis. __A su vez, el Reino Lunar contaba con la protección de otras cuatro guerreras, Sailor Uranus, Sailor Neptune, Sailor __Pluto y Sailor Saturn, que provenian de los planetas Urano, Neptuno, Pluton y Saturno. Eran conocidas como las __Guardianas del Sistema Solar Externo, puesto que vigilaban las fronteras del Sistema Solar cuidando que no entraran __invasores del espacio exterior... - _continuaba explicando la voz.

Pero eso no era todo, Hermione fue recordando, cuando ella vivia en la Luna, en el Milenio de Plata, con sus Guardianas, las Sailor Inners, Sailor Mars, Sailor Jupiter, Sailor Mercury y Sailor Venus, siendo cada una de ellas Princesas de sus Planetas, tambien estaban las Sailor Outers, Sailor Uranus, Sailor Neptune, Sailor Plut, y Sailor Saturn, siendo esta la mas pequeña de toda las Sailors.

También recordó a su madre, en aquel entonces, La Reina Serenity, descendiente de la Diosa Selene, tambien recordó a su Principe, Endymion, perteneciente a la Familia Real de la Tierra, en el Reino Dorado, en Elysium, quien era protegido por los Cuatro Generales, mas bien conocidos como Los Cuatro Reyes Celestiales, guardaespaldas del Príncipe Heredero del Trono de la Tierra.

Recordó muchas cosas, tanto que cono Hermione, la Bruja mas inteligente que había pisado Hogwarts, después de una de las fundadoras, Rowena Revenclaw, también su otro yo, la Princesa Serenity de la Luna, Heredera del Trono de la Luna.

- **_Somos Una..._ **- dijeron las Dos al mismo tiempo, Hermione y Princesa Serenity.

* * *

><p>Cuando todos en la enfermeria vieron que Hermione abria los ojos, jaderon, sus ojos antes castaños, ahora azules zafiro, que escondian miles de secretos, algunos que sorprenderian a muchas personas.<p>

_**Supieron que Hermione Jane Granger no seria la misma.**_

_._

_._

_._

* * *

><p><strong>Espero que os guste esta continuacion, ya que la esperabais, aqui la traigo, a partir de ahora las cosas se comlpican, serectos se iran revelando, algunos reencuentros, espero que dejen algun comnentario, eso siempre inspira y me gusta saber la opinion de mis lectores de mi historia.<strong>

**Nos Leemos.**

_**BloodyDarkRose9**_


	4. Reencuentro Familiar

**Aquí os traigo el Tercero Capitulo, espero que os guste, porque ella oculta secretos que se irán revelando al largo de la trama de la historia, los cuales sorprenderán a mas de uno.**

**Aquí**** encontraremos muchos reencuentros.**

**Os dejo con el Capitulo.**

**BloodyDarkRose9**

* * *

><p><em>Hay corazones que aun con profundas cicatrices siguen buscando el amor...<em>

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

.

.

.

.

_**¿ Bruja o Princesa ?**_

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**_Capitulo 3: Reencuentro Familiar_**

.

.

.

.

.

.

_**Mente de Hermione.**_

_- Princesa Serenity...despierta...abre los ojos, es tiempo que recuerdes – Dijo una voz muy cálida y serena, que trasmitía mucha tranquilidad._

_Cuando Hermione abrió los ojos se encontraba en una sala blanca, rodeada de blancas columnas griegas, en acabados románticos, se miro así misma, fue cuando se dio cuenta de como estaba vestida, un vestido blanco marfil, con reflejos plateados, era precioso._

_- Pero que... - dijo Hermione, aun sorprendida,_

_- Tranquila... todo estará bien ... - dijo la misma voz que antes la llamaba, mientras Hermione_

_- Escucha.. te explicare una historia... - la voz serena y tranquila, como el arrullo de un rió._

_- El primer Milenio de Plata se encontraba ubicado en la luna. Era gobernado por la Reina Serenity; quien protegía también al planeta Tierra, con la ayuda del poder del Cristal de Plata. La versión inglesa del anime menciona que este Reino Lunar existió hace mil anos atrás, pero en el manga original, se registra este lugar como prehistórico. Según la versión del manga, los habitantes de la Luna poseían una longevidad de mil anos. Se dice que este reino fue caracterizado por una época dorada, marcada por la prosperidad e inicialmente una coexistencia pacifica entre la gente del Planeta Tierra y la Luna... - Explicaba la voz tranquilizadora._

_- Pero... no puede... ser... yo... - Dijo Hermione, aun en shock_

_- Debes escucharla toda...para recordarla... - volvió a decir la voz, le daba tanta tranquilidad escucharla, recordaba de haberla escuchado antes._

_- La reina tenia una única hija heredera al trono, la Princesa Serenity, quien vivía allí junto a sus cuatro protectoras, Sailor Mercury, Sailor Mars, Sailor Jupiter y Sailor Venus. Estas cuatro guerreras provenían respectivamente de los planetas Mercurio, Marte, Jupiter y Venus, y eran conocidas como las Guardianas de la Princesa de la Luna. Junto con ellas vivían tambien los dos gatos guardianes, Luna y Artemis. A su vez, el Reino Lunar contaba con la protección de otras cuatro guerreras, Sailor Uranus, Sailor Neptune, Sailor Pluto y Sailor Saturn, que provenian de los planetas Urano, Neptuno, Pluton y Saturno. Eran conocidas como las Guardianas del Sistema Solar Externo, puesto que vigilaban las fronteras del Sistema Solar cuidando que no entraran invasores del espacio exterior... - continuaba explicando la voz._

_Pero eso no era todo, Hermione fue recordando, cuando ella vivia en la Luna, en el Milenio de Plata, con sus Guardianas, las Sailor Inners, Sailor Mars, Sailor Jupiter, Sailor Mercury y Sailor Venus, siendo cada una de ellas Princesas de sus Planetas, tambien estaban las Sailor Outers, Sailor Uranus, Sailor Neptune, Sailor Plut, y Sailor Saturn, siendo esta la mas pequeña de toda las Sailors._

_También recordó a su madre, en aquel entonces, La Reina Serenity, descendiente de la Diosa Selene, también recordó a su Principe, Endymion, perteneciente a la Familia Real de la Tierra, en el Reino Dorado, en Elysium, quien era protegido por los Cuatro Generales, mas bien conocidos como Los Cuatro Reyes Celestiales, guardaespaldas del Príncipe Heredero del Trono de la Tierra._

_Recordó muchas cosas, tanto que como Hermione, la Bruja mas inteligente que había pisado Hogwarts, después de una de las fundadoras, Rowena Revenclaw, también su otro yo, la Princesa Serenity de la Luna, Heredera del Trono de la Luna._

_- Somos Una...- dijeron las Dos al mismo tiempo, Hermione y Princesa Serenity._

_Cuando todos en la enfermería vieron que Hermione abría los ojos, jadearon, sus ojos antes castaños, ahora azules zafiro, que escondían miles de secretos, algunos que sorprenderían a muchas personas._

_**Supieron que Hermione Jane Granger no seria la misma.**_

* * *

><p>De que sirve recordar, de que sirve si aquellos quien creías que eran tus amigos, aquellas personas a quien mas amabas, aquellas que se decían ser mejores amigas, aquel quien decías ser el amor de tu vida, aquel que tenían un pasado en común y un futuro, a su lado eras las feliz, pero detrás de esas caras falsas, de esas sonrisas vacías, ocultaban el peor error, una traición, una traición que pagaste con sangre, de las personas que se reían a tus espaldas.<p>

Pero fue cuando todo el teatro cayo, todo el drama que te rodeaba, y la verdad, la amarga traición, dicen que una vez que una alma es rota, es irreparable, ni con el tiempo podrá curarse también su corazón roto...

La Antigua Princesa Lunar, como renació en la Tierra, Serena Tsukino, una adolescente, atolondrada, torpe, llorona, para nada inteligente, que sacaba malas notas en los exámenes, nunca estudiaba, que le gustaba comer dulces y leer manga, en fin nada en lo que fue en su anterior vida, una refinada Princesa, noble, de buen corazón, inteligente, con buenos modales, delicada, y una belleza tanto exterior como interior, pero en verdad era como un pajarito dentro de su jaula de oro, nunca conoció la traición, fue al final cuando se enamoro del Príncipe de la Tierra, Endymion, todo se complico, la Caída y Desaparición del Reino Lunar, su muerte, muchas cosas.

Fue cuando encontró una gatita muy curiosa, con una Luna Creciente en la frente, fue cuando su vida cambio, se convirtió en Sailor Moon, una Guerrera que lucha por el amor y la justicia, que se encargaba de buscar a la Princesa Moon y al Fantasma Cristal de Plata, fue que mas adelante se descubrió que ella era la tan afamada Princesa Moon, mas conocida Princesa Serenity, hija de la Reina Serenity, Heredera del Trono Lunar, Del Milenio de Plata, y a poco a poco, con el paso del tiempo, las brumas que ocultaban sus recuerdos, se fueron aclarando.

Fue cuando también conoció al que era su amado Príncipe Endymion, en aquel tiempo era llamado Darien Mamoru Chiba, era la persona mas molesta, era un cretino, pesado, amargado, antes de que recordara, tan solo hacia que molestarla, pero gracias a el recordó, que el era su Príncipe, su Endymion, una perfecto caballero, de noble corazón, pero en esta era, era todo lo contrario, nunca se acordaba de su cumpleaños, siempre le decía que tenia que estudiar mas, que comiera con modales, la criticaba, y lo peor era que no la trataba como su novia, tan solo como si fuera su hija o su hermana pequeña.

El Dolor de la Traición, ese dolor se le quedo tatuado en su maltrecho corazón, pero lo mas se quedo hasta su rota alma, era como tirar piedras contra un cristal, una y otra vez. Al principio rebotan, pero luego van arañando la superficie hasta llegar a formar grietas y ya solo se necesita un solo golpe para que se caiga en pedazos. Y una vez roto, el cristal ya nunca queda igual.

Y Con Aquella imagen, aquella maldita imagen que corroboraba aquella traición, la antigua Serena Tsukino, Reencarnación de la Princesa Serenity , se enterró bajo los trozos de cristal de una Alma Destrozada.

* * *

><p>Ahora como Hermione Jane Granger, estudiante de la escuela de Magia y Hechicería, Hogwarts, las cosas cambiaban mucho, era mucho mas inteligente, quizás no era tan bonita, pero ahora que recordaba, y había recuperado su antigua apariencia, todo mejoraba, las cosas iban a cambiar, sobretodo ahora con tres personalidades, pero que son una, Princesa Serenity, Serena Tsukino, la chica torpe y llorona, y la Estudiosa, Bruja, Hermione Jane Granger.<p>

Ahora estaba todo donde debía estar, las brumas que ocultaban su pasado, se habían aclarado, como Agua Celestial que llevaba las Fuentes, de los Jardines del Palacio de la Luna.

Las cosas iban a cambiar para bien, recuperaría lo que era suyo por derecho, jamas permitiera que la historia se volviera a repetir, jamas, lo Juraba por la Luna Plateada.

* * *

><p><strong><em><span>Japón<span>_**_**, Tokyo.**_

En un balcón, se encontraba la silueta de un hombre, mirando la Luna, una inmensa Luna Llena, que había perdido su brillo, su calidez, su belleza, mientras la Luna cada vez mas perdía su brillo, como reclamándole el pecado que cometió, la Traición, aun recordando aquella mirada, aquella mirada vacía, rota, su mejor amigo Furahata Andrew, el dueño del Crown Center, un local de vídeo juegos y cafetería, quien le dejo de hablar, perdió a su mejor amigo.

Mientras recordaba, diversas lagrimas caían de sus zafiros ojos, lamentándose y sintiéndose culpable, la peor escoria del mundo, le dolía el pecho, su corazón, tan roto como el de ella, pero esta vez el era el malo del cuento, fue el quien rompió todo lo que tenían, la tentación fue mas grande que la razón, y ahora consciente del pecado y error cometido.

Su pecado le llebo a perderla.

- Serena...Mi Princesa...Mi Serenity...Mi Amor...Perdoname...- Decia el Principe de la Tierra entre sollozos, llenos de angustia y amargura.

Pago su error, **_Perdiendola._**

_**Flsh Back.**_

_La mirada de desprecio que le dio, cuando lo vio llegando aquel día, en la cafetería, para tomar su cargado café diario, fue cuando Serena entro por la puerta, y cuando el se giro, lo que vio fue como una puñalada directo a su corazón, sintió remordimientos, se odio a si mismo, por la canallada que le había echo a su amada Princesa, a quien había jurado Amor Eterno, el amor de su vida, pero el como vil canalla, la engaño, le fue infiel._

_La vio tan desmejorada, rota, sus ojos azules vacíos, ojeras vio lacias debajo de sus ojos, estaba mas delgada, era una sombra de una vez fue la persona mas alegre y noble que había conocido, el la había roto, el asesino a su Amada Princesa._

_Fue cuando las risas de cuatro chicas, un pelinegra, una rubia con un lazo naranja, una peliazul y una castaña de ojos verdes, la pelinegra, llamada Hino Rei, la Sailor Mars, siempre le tubo envidia, todo lo que ella poseía, cuando se entero que ella era la tan afamada Princesa Moon que andaban buscando, todo se rompió, ella se propuso a conquistar al Prometido de su mejor amiga, lo consiguió, pero cuando todo se descubrió, cuando la mentira fue echada y la verdad descubierta, no todo le salio como planeaba._

_La reacción que tubo la Heredera del Imperio Lunar, fue la peor, se volvió fría, rencorosa y llena de odio, jamas había visto una mirada tan escalofriante, vacía, fría, y inexpresiva, carente de emociones, fue demasiado tarde._

_La Pelinegra se acerco a donde estaba Serena, __mientras la Princesa Serenity estaba sentada en una mesa del fondo, apartada de los demás._

_- Que pasa Serena Tonta, te quedaste sólita, sin amigas, sin novio, estas sola, Princesita, todo lo que tenias ahora es mio... - decía Rei, Sailor del Fuego, quien se miraba las uñas en pose de presumida y creída._

_Serena que la miraba indiferente, ignorándola, __mientras por la puerta entraban los Cuatro Generales, Reyes Celestiales, quien miraban a la situación un poco sacados de honda, jamas se pesaron que las Sailor Scouts, mas nunca que traicionarían a la Princesa de la Luna, Heredera del Imperio Lunar._

_Rei al ser ignorada intento darle una bofetada a Serena, pero la nombrada le paro la mano, mientras algunos veían la pelea asombrados, jamas esperarían de la reacción de Serena, y el la forma tan fría y carente de emociones tenían sus azules vacíos ojos._

_- Ni te atrevas, Jamas os volváis a acercar ami, juro por La Luna Plateada, que os enterareis de quien soy - dijo Serena en un susurro escalofriante, haciendo que sus ojos brillaran, un brillo amenazador, que por un momento sus ojos se volvieran de un plateado color de la Luna, haciendo que las plumas de trasformación y los poderes de ellas desaparecieran de sus usuarias, despojándolas totalmente de sus poderes._

_Mientras Darien y las otras Sailors y los que también estaban allí, que eran meros espectadores, de tamaño despegue de magia, pero lo que mas les sorprendió fue que Serena se desmallo, de cansancio, con lo poco que había comido y dormido, mas tal despleue de poder y las emociones fuertes, se desmallara, cayendo al suelo, pero antes de que el cuerpo de Serena lo tocara algo apareció._

_Era una persona cubierta por una capa, por las ropas que llevaba eran sumamente costosas, pero parecían de una época pasada, pero mas de uno en aquella cafetería las reconoció, ropajes de un Príncipe, quien vestía de negro con una capa negra con detalles en verde y plateado, el Joven Príncipe era muy atractivo._

_Tenia una espalda ancha, unos brazos musculosos, un gran porte, que cualquier mujer haría cualquier cosa por estar en sus brazos , una cabellera plateada, en un corte que le hacia mas atractivo y unos impresionantes ojos verdes, con un toque plateado, haciéndolos profundos y por ejemplo el Heredero del Trono Terrestre, Endymion, ahora llamado Darien, miraba preocupado y furioso, porque en sus brazos estaba un inconsciente Serena, que no paraba de murmurar cosas sin sentido._

_- Traquila Serenity, estoy aquí, tranquila – pensaba nuestro Apuesto Príncipe de penetrante verde mirada._

_Desapareciendo de la cafetería, a la mirada sorprendida de los demás._

_Donde momentos antes Heredera del Imperio Lunar se había desmallado, y había sido recogida por una persona con capa, vestido de negro, era un Príncipe, lo único que vieron antes de que el desapareciera era una mirada profunda mirada verde oscura con toques en plata._

**_Fin del FlashBack_**

Las Outers, quien protegían el Sistema Solar, desde el exterior, lideradas por Teno'h Haruka, mujer y corredora de carreras de coches profesional, Sailor Uranus, Protectora de los vientos y Reina de el Planeta Urano, mientras una aguamarina, conocida como Sailor Neptune, Reina del Planeta Neptuno, Sailor de Las aguas y Mares, Violinista Profesional, Kaioh Michiru.

La Menos vista, La Sailor del Tiempo, Guardiana de la Puerta del Tiempo, Sailor Plut, conocida por Meioh Setsuna, mientas la mas pequeña y mas fuerte, La Sailor del Silencio y Destrucción, Sailor Saturn, Tomoe Hotaru.

Ellas cuatro aun eran fieles a su Amada Princesa, La Princesa Serenity.

**_Jamas perdonarían a los traidores, pagarían con sangre cada lagrima derramada por su Princesa._**

* * *

><p>Las Cosas en Hogwarts habían mejorado, Hermione Granger se había recuperado por completo, pero algo había cambiado, su pelo, mas largo, antes castaño, ahora de un rubio plateado, hermoso, sus ojos antes castaños, ahora azules plateados, su pelo atado a veces en dos chonguitos, su frente siempre brillaba, una hermosa Luna Creciente, de color dorado, ella caminaba con porte aristocrático, su mirada enigmática encandilaba a cualquiera, sobre todo a la población masculina, mientras la femenina la miraban con envidia, por ser la que llama la atención.<p>

Mientras que cierto rubio, Slytherin, Draco Lucius Malfoy, que la miraba con ojos curiosos y ala vez con algo que nadie identificaba, también preocupado, aun un poco sorprendido del cambio radical de Hermione, su porte, su elegancia, es como si fuera otra persona, pero el sabia que detrás de todo eso se escondía un gran secreto.

* * *

><p>Hoy en el Gran Comedor, todos estaban cenando algunos aun preocupados, otros indiferentes, los que mas eran los de la Casa del Gran Godric Gryffindor, la Casa de los Valientes, representada por un León Rugiendo, quien esperaban a su mas querida compañera, amiga, estaban a la espera, sobretodo a un pelinegro de ojos verdes, que desde ella despertó no la había vuelto a ver.<p>

Tenia muchos sentimientos encontrados, el siempre sintió algo muy especial por su mejor amiga, algo mas que la amistad, el siempre se dio cuenta de los rumores que decían, como el Cuarto Curso, en el Torneo de los Tres Magos, cuando Rita Skeeter dijo que ellos salían juntos, aun se acuerda, aquello causo mucho alboroto, muchas peleas, muchos correos indeseados, en fin muchas cosas malas, pero otra cosa buena y mala fue en el baile, la vio tan hermosa, con aquel vestido negro, como de cuento, de cuello barco, unos finos guantes negros con encaje, su pelo recogido en un moño sofisticado, acompañado con una coronada dorada y roja, era preciosa, con unos pendientes y collar a juego.

Pero lo peor era de quien iba del brazo, era el famoso Víctor Krum.

Desde que Hermione había cambiado, el había empezado a tener sueños, mas bien recuerdos, pero eran incompletos, pero lo que mas era una sensación muy conocida, muy familiar, era cálida, era la misma sensación que tenia cuando estaba cerca de Hermione.

Entrando por las puertas del Gran Comedor una antes castaña ahora rubia, llamando la atención de todo el comedor, mientras la bella rubia esperaba en la puerta, el Director se levantaba, haciendo que ahora todo el mundo dejara de mirara al bella rubia vestida de blanco plateado.

- Señores y Señoritas, todos sabemos de altercado de la clase de pociones de hace unos días, la Señorita Granger, tubo un cambio muy grande, algo relacionado con su familia, espero que cuando la veías sepáis reconocerla, esta n poco cambiada... ahora disfrutad de las delicias de que habrá para la cena... - nada mas terminar, izo un gesto con la mano y la chica de la entrada que estaba vestida con un vestido blanco plateado precioso en acabados griegos.

Llamando la atención a mas de uno se fue a sentar al lado del Niño que Vivió, Harry James Potter, este tan solo la miro embalsamado, pero ido algo caballeroso, aparto la silla e hizo que se sentara la chica rubia, de paso aun con la mano de la Hermosa Doncella, la beso, como hacia antes los Príncipes.

La mitad de la población femenina miraron con envidia tal acto caballeroso y haciéndolas sonrojar también algunas, porque para nadie era que saber lo atractivo que se había vuelto Potter, era mas alto, mas musculoso, con eso pelo que le daba un aire rebelde, de chico malo, su verde mirada, que era muy intensa y profunda. haciendo suspirar a mas de una, entre todas a una, Ginevra Molly Wesley, la mas pequeña de todos los hermanos y la única chica, siempre a estado celosa de Hermione, de la chica del grupo, pero mas de la chica favorita de Potter.

_Pero Ginny a si la llamaban sus amigos y familia, y tenia un plan, Hermione Granger se iba enterar de quitarle de lo que era suyo, y Harry Potter era suyo._

* * *

><p>Mientras en unas sillas mas lejos, dos personas se miraban fijamente, perdidos en sus miradas, azules plateados, enigmáticos, que esconden muchos secretos, los profundos verdes, tan verdes como el bosque, se comunicaban con la mirada, no hablando, sin saber porque la Joven Doncella estaba derramando hermosas lagrimas, como blancas perlas.<p>

Harry no sabia que hacer, una brumosa sensación le llego, unos recuerdos de golpe, como si fueran de otra época, pero ahora sabia quien era, su Princesa, sabiendo quien era, ahora no la iba a dejar escapar de su lado, y quien se atreva lo pagara muy caro.

- Tu... - Dijo la Doncella de Rubios cabellos, que lo miraba con una mirada muy conocida para el Joven Potter.

- Shhh... ya hablaremos...- Potter respondió tranquilamente, pero con una sonrisa solo para ella.

- Todo a su tiempo Mi Hermosa Serenity...- dijo Harry, consiguiendo hacer sonrojar a la Princesa, haciéndola lucir mas hermosa.

Todos en el comedor los miraban atentamente, pero cuando los vieron comer tranquilamente, nadie le dio mas importancia, a si que cada uno siguió a lo suyo, pero había personas que los veía sospechosamente, ademas con envidia y celos.

Mucha gente quería hacerle cosas malas, otras tan solo ayudarlos, pero las cosas que estaban por venir, no todo estaba solucionado, habrá muchas lagrimas, traiciones, secretos y verdades dolorosas, pero al final quien sabe.

El Destino había vuelto hacer de las suyas, pero a ese juego se pueden jugar dos.

_**Que Gane el Mejor.**_

* * *

><p><em>Desde el principio de los tiempos<em>

_Dos corazones se Buscaron_

_Desde los Cielos Infinitos_

_Dos Almas se Encontraron_

* * *

><p><em>.<em>

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

**Espero que os aiga gustado, muchas cosas vendrán ahora, muchas cosas se revelaran en el próximo capitulo tan solo espero saber vuestra opinión, dejarme un comentario, me gusta saber si os gusta mi historia, si os gusta la trama y eso, bueno nos vemos al próximo capitulo.**

**Nos Leemos**

_**BloodyDarkRose9**_


	5. Chapter 5

**Aquí os traigo el Cuarto Capitulo, espero que os guste, siento haber tardado tanto, tuve un accidente y me rompí una de las piernas, y un esguince en la mano derecha, un engorro de accidente, ademas tuve que operarme, así que estado de recuperación, así que no podía**** escribir, pero aquí os traigo la continuación, gracias aquellos que siempre me dejan un comentario, eso siempre anima a seguir la trama de esta historia.**

**Aquí**** encontraremos muchos secretos revelados.**

**Os dejo con el Capitulo.**

_**BloodyDarkRose9**_

* * *

><p><em>" Frío y vacío quedó mi corazón, cual tétrica lápida, donde yacen los recuerdos, como restos<br>de aquel, nuestro gran amor... "  
><em>

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

_**¿ Bruja o Princesa ?**_

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**_Capitulo 4: Lazos Olvidados, Almas Gemelas_**

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

_Hoy en el Gran Comedor, todos estaban cenando algunos aun preocupados, otros indiferentes, los que mas eran los de la Casa del Gran Godric Gryffindor, la Casa de los Valientes, representada por un León Rugiendo, quien esperaban a su mas querida compañera, amiga, estaban a la espera, sobretodo a un pelinegro de ojos verdes, que desde ella despertó no la había vuelto a ver._

_Tenia muchos sentimientos encontrados, el siempre sintió algo muy especial por su mejor amiga, algo mas que la amistad, el siempre se dio cuenta de los rumores que decían, como el Cuarto Curso, en el Torneo de los Tres Magos, cuando Rita Skeeter dijo que ellos salían juntos, aun se acuerda, aquello causo mucho alboroto, muchas peleas, muchos correos indeseados, en fin muchas cosas malas, pero otra cosa buena y mala fue en el baile, la vio tan hermosa, con aquel vestido negro, como de cuento, de cuello barco, unos finos guantes negros con encaje, su pelo recogido en un moño sofisticado, acompañado con una coronada dorada y roja, era preciosa, con unos pendientes y collar a juego._

_Pero lo peor era de quien iba del brazo, era el famoso Víktor Krum._

_Desde que Hermione había cambiado, el había empezado a tener sueños, mas bien recuerdos, pero eran incompletos, pero lo que mas era una sensación muy conocida, muy familiar, era cálida, era la misma sensación que tenia cuando estaba cerca de Hermione._

_Entrando por las puertas del Gran Comedor una antes castaña ahora rubia, llamando la atención de todo el comedor, mientras la bella rubia esperaba en la puerta, el Director se levantaba, haciendo que ahora todo el mundo dejara de mirara al bella rubia vestida de blanco plateado._

_- Señores y Señoritas, todos sabemos de altercado de la clase de pociones de hace unos días, la Señorita Granger, tubo un cambio muy grande, algo relacionado con su familia, espero que cuando la veías sepáis reconocerla, esta n poco cambiada... ahora disfrutad de las delicias de que habrá para la cena... - nada mas terminar, izo un gesto con la mano y la chica de la entrada que estaba vestida con un vestido blanco plateado precioso en acabados griegos._

_Llamando la atención a mas de uno se fue a sentar al lado del Niño que Vivió, Harry James Potter, este tan solo la miro embalsamado, pero ido algo caballeroso, aparto la silla e hizo que se sentara la chica rubia, de paso aun con la mano de la Hermosa Doncella, la beso, como hacia antes los Príncipes._

_La mitad de la población femenina miraron con envidia tal acto caballeroso y haciéndolas sonrojar también algunas, porque para nadie era que saber lo atractivo que se había vuelto Potter, era mas alto, mas musculoso, con eso pelo que le daba un aire rebelde, de chico malo, su verde mirada, que era muy intensa y profunda. haciendo suspirar a mas de una, entre todas a una, Ginevra Molly Wesley, la mas pequeña de todos los hermanos y la única chica, siempre a estado celosa de Hermione, de la chica del grupo, pero mas de la chica favorita de Potter._

_Pero Ginny a si la llamaban sus amigos y familia, y tenia un plan, Hermione Granger se iba enterar de quitarle de lo que era suyo, y Harry Potter era suyo._

* * *

><p><em>Mientras en unas sillas mas lejos, dos personas se miraban fijamente, perdidos en sus miradas, azules plateados, enigmáticos, que esconden muchos secretos, los profundos verdes, tan verdes como el bosque, se comunicaban con la mirada, no hablando, sin saber porque la Joven Doncella estaba derramando hermosas lagrimas, como blancas perlas.<em>

_Harry no sabia que hacer, una brumosa sensación le llego, unos recuerdos de golpe, como si fueran de otra época, pero ahora sabia quien era, su Princesa, sabiendo quien era, ahora no la iba a dejar escapar de su lado, y quien se atreva lo pagara muy caro._

_- Tu... - Dijo la Doncella de Rubios cabellos, que lo miraba con una mirada muy conocida para el Joven Potter._

_- Shhh... ya hablaremos...- Potter respondió tranquilamente, pero con una sonrisa solo para ella._

_- Todo a su tiempo Mi Hermosa Serenity...- dijo Harry, consiguiendo hacer sonrojar a la Princesa, haciéndola lucir mas hermosa._

_Todos en el comedor los miraban atentamente, pero cuando los vieron comer tranquilamente, nadie le dio mas importancia, a si que cada uno siguió a lo suyo, pero había personas que los veía sospechosamente, ademas con envidia y celos._

_Mucha gente quería hacerle cosas malas, otras tan solo ayudarlos, pero las cosas que estaban por venir, no todo estaba solucionado, habrá muchas lagrimas, traiciones, secretos y verdades dolorosas, pero al final quien sabe._

_El Destino había vuelto hacer de las suyas, pero a ese juego se pueden jugar dos._

_**Que Gane el Mejor.**_

* * *

><p>Desde que todo cambio, las brumas que ocultaban los recuerdos se fueron disipando, muchas cosas que antes fueron ocultadas se revelaron, una parte de la historia que fue sellada, pero lo que mas le llamo la atención, es que esos recuerdos van saliendo a la luz.<p>

De que sirve llorar, de que sirve lamentarse por lo perdido, por lo que pudo y no fue, son heridas de un maltrecho corazón, tenia hasta el alma rota, parecía una muñeca de trapo.

_Tan remendada._

Una muñeca, fue en su vida anterior, la tenían dentro de una jaula de oro, un pájaro enjaulado, privada de su libertad, todos la trataban como si fuera de cristal, pero ya no, ya no quería un futuro comprado,un destino que no era el suyo, ella labraría el suyo y reclamaría lo que es suyo por derecho.

Ademas ahora entendía ese vació que siempre sentía, esa sensación que sentía, como si le faltara algo,era porque ella estaba fragmentada, tanto daño que le hicieron que la acabaron de romper.

_**Una Alma Rota.**_

* * *

><p>En el Comedor aun miraban con atención la pareja, el famoso Niño-que-Vivió, ademas la que creían que solo era un simple hija de padres no mágicos, un Sangre Sucia, pero ahora que su alma estaba completa, conseguiría que una historia que nunca de vio ser, empiece, ademas ella ya tenia un destino, y a su Alma Gemela.<p>

Una Almas que se han encontrado al largo de la historia, ya que ellos están destinados a estar juntos, pero la historia no acabo bien, la palabra Traición fue marcada en sus vidas, y fueron separados.

Mi Alma tan dividida, en tres, mis tantas vidas, y como Princesa del a Luna, Heredera del Trono del Milenio de Plata, ademas, también fui una chica normal que no recordaba nada de su pasado, pero fue cuando llego aquella gata negra con una curiosa Luna Creciente en la frente, que se llamaba Luna, ella me decía que yo era la elegida para ser Sailor Moon, junto con otros cuatro chicas teníamos que buscar el Fantasma Cristal de Plata y a la Princesa, pero como las cosas se tergiversaron, ellas, todas me decían que tenia que hacer, que tenia que estudiar, entre otras cosas, fue cuando recupere mis memorias, yo era la tan buscada Princesa, la Princesa Serenity, Hereda del Trono Lunar.

También como Hermione Jane Granger, una Bruja Inteligente, con un poder mágico que superaba a cualquiera, una inteligencia que superaba a cualquiera, después de una de los fundadores, Rowena Revenclaw, ademas de ser una de los integrantes del Trió Dorado, la Prefecta Perfecta, también una Sangre Sucia para muchos.

Pero la persona que creía olvidada a regresado de entre las Sombras de Recuerdos Olvidados

Esa persona la tengo ahora mismo adelante, con su profunda mirada, verde, con toques plateados, pero quien iba a decir que mi guardiana, Luna de Mau, una de las ultimas habitantes de su destruido planeta, sellaría mis preciados recuerdos de el, de mi Caballero de Plata, mi Amado Príncipe, cuando mas lo miraba mas recordaba.

Pero ahora las cosas cambiarían, recuperaría lo que es suyo por derecho, ahora estoy completa, mis preciados recuerdos completos, pero por ahora prefiero recuperar el tiempo que nos fue quitado.

Después de la gran atención en el Gran comedor, todo se fue calmado, una hermosa Doncella de cabello como el oro, con toque plateado, antes castaña, miraba la Luna, miraba su astro, el que un día fue su casa, su Reino, su Luna, donde hace milenios ella vivía, el Esplendoroso Milenio de Plata, le encantaría volver a pasear por los hermosos jardines del Palacio Lunar, lleno de Rosas y Jazmines.

También recordaba todos sus encuentros, con su amado Caballero de Plata, su persona mas amada en el universo, su amado Caballero, se veían a escondidas, nadie sabia nada, su verde mirada con toques plata y su gallarda presencia hizo que se enamorara perdidamente de el, siempre estaban abrazados, aun recuerda su besos, y cuando se entrego a el, mutuamente fueron uno, una Alma, un ser.

En otra vida que ahora recuerda, también estuvieron juntos, pero no tuvieron un final feliz, sus almas son una, y cada vez una de ellas busca a su otra mitad, su Alma Gemela, siempre se encontraban, pero nunca llegaban a ser felices, es como si estuvieran condenados a estar separados para toda la eternidad.

**_Con lo que se Amaban._**

* * *

><p>Aun mirando a su astro, su amada Luna, Hermione no se dio cuenta de que era observada, una persona que se quedo maravillada, por la hermosa doncella que tenia delante, parecía etérea, con su largo pelo rubio platinado, su inmaculado vestido marfil, tan largo y vaporoso, fue cuando ella se giro, su mirada, tan profunda como las aguas del mar, de un color tan profundo, su zafiro mirada tan enigmática, que escondía muchos secretos.<p>

Empezó cayendo una lagrima, después una tras otra, hasta que no pudo pararlas, se abrazo a si misma, llorando en silencio, pero no entendía porque lloraba, además no sabia porque le dolía tanto el corazón, porque sentía que su corazón se rompía en mil pedazos, como si fuera de cristal.

La Doncella de azulina mirada, le miraba, Hermione, aun no sabia que hacer, el caballero de verde mirada se fue acercando aun hipnotizado, tan solo quería tenerla en sus brazos, abrazarla y no soltarla nunca.

Se miraban con anhelo, como si se hubieran buscado desde hace mucho tiempo, desde tiempos inmemoriales, sus almas siempre se habían reencontrado, de una forma o de otra, como si fueran imanes de igual polaridad, se atraen, El Sol y La Luna, una leyenda muy antigua, tanto como la creación del universo, y el mismo Cosmos.

Se necesitaban tanto como respirar, ahora el Sol y la Luna se volvieron a reunir para no separarse jamas.

Os contare un Leyenda, mas bien una historia que empezó desde tiempos remotos, donde lo divino y etéreo existía, donde los as increíble podía llegar a pasar.

_**Cuando el Sol y la Luna se encontraron por primera vez, se enamoraron perdidamente del uno al otro, y desde ahí comenzaron a vivir un gran amor, su Gran Amor.**_

_**En el mundo aun no existía, el día que el Gran Dios de entre los Dioses, el Gran Zeus, padre de todo, tenia una hija, tan bella, y hermosa, su amada Selene, La Diosa de la Luna y Sabiduría, tenia todo el conocimiento de todo el Universo, el Cosmos, pero también tenia un hijo, el Dios del Sol, Guerrero en Batalla, Apolo, a si se llamaba, decidió crearlo, les dieron el toque final... El Brillo.**_

_**Zeus que se entero de una noticia que no le gusto, la Relación amorosa que tenia sus mas amados hijos, Selene y Apolo, así que sin as los castigo, decidió convertirlos en Astros, Apolo el Sol y Selene la Luna, el Sol iluminaria el Día y que la hermosa Luna las Noches y por ese motivo obligados estarían separados a vivir...**_

_**Ambos con el correr del tiempo, tirando de aquellos primeros días, fueron invadidos por una gran tristeza, cuando se dieron cuenta, en encontrarse nunca podrían.**_

**_La Luna, poco a poco, sin brillo fue quedando, la tristeza con el correr de las horas, mas hondo se clavaba y así fue quedándose perdida, entre la pena y el dolor cada vez mas y a pesar del brillo que el Gran Zeus con su aliento le había otorgado, ella sola se sentía..._**

**_El Sol, a su vez había ganado un titulo de nobleza, Astro Rey, pero esto tampoco el hizo feliz._**

**_El Dios Zeus, viendo esto, los llamo y explico:_**

**_- Tu Luna las noches frías y cálidas alumbraras y a los enamorados encontraras y frecuentemente protagonista seras de hermosas poesías..._**

**_- En cuanto a ti Sol, mantendrás ese titulo, porque seras el mas importante de los astros... Iluminando la Tierra durante el día estarás, calor al ser humano le brindaras y solo feliz harás a las personas._**

**_La Luna en ese cruel destino, mas triste se puso, y amargamente llorar, el Sol, el tan triste verla, decidió que débil no podrá suya que darle fuerzas debía, y ayudarla aceptar lo que el destino para ellos había decidido._**

**_Aun así, tan preocupado estaba el, que pedirle algo al Reí de los Dioses, el Gran Zeus, su padre, decidió:_**

**_- Padre, a la Luna ayúdale, por favor, más frágil que yo es, la Soledad no soportara... Y el Dios Zeus, en su gran compasión alas Estrellas creo, para hacerle compañía a la Bella Luna._**

**_La Luna, que siempre muy triste esta a las Estrellas recurre que de todo harán pena, como consiguiéndolo casi nunca._**

**_Por eso hoy, a si viven ambos, separados fingiendo, uno ser feliz, y el otro con sus penas sin disimular._**

**_El Sol Arde por ella de pasión y ella en las Tinieblas de su pena vive._**

**_Dicen que la Orden de Zeus, era que la Luna siempre Llena debía estar, pero ni luminosa ni completa podía llegar a mostrarse, por que mujer es la Luna y fases tiene esta mujer._**

**_Cuando Feliz llena se muestra pero infeliz menguante queda, ni posible es siquiera su brillo apreciar._**

**_Ellos siguen cambiando a paso firme aunque solitario, y por las Estrellas, ella siempre acompañada esta._**

**_Por siempre hombres constantemente conquistarla intentaron, como si eso fuera posible fuera, algunos su sombra han alcanzado, pero solitario siempre regresan..._**

**_Nadie jamas ha conseguido hasta la tierra traerla, nadie conquistarla realmente ha conseguido._**

**_Sucediendo, el Gran Zeus, decidió que ningún Amor en este mundo fuera realmente posible, pero allí estaban ellos dos, amándose en los Eclipses que el creo para ella..._**

**_Hoy el Sol y la Luna, esperan esos escasos momentos que les fueron concebidos y que tanto cuestan que sucedan, y para con Libertad Amarse._**

De ese deseo han pasado miles de años, ellos se reencarnaron, ahora ellos están mas cerca de lo que se imaginaron.

Se volvieron a reencontrar en el Milenio de Plata, ella la Princesa Heredera, y el su Hermano Gemelo, una relación prohibida, pero se amaban perdidamente, ella Serenity y el aun conservaba su viejo nombre Apolo Dios del Sol, pero aquí también eran hermanos, pero se amaban de una manera, siempre que no estaban juntos, uno se perdía en las Oscuras Tinieblas de la pena.

Mientras se miraban, un luz los rodeo, haciendo que recordaron esa vieja historia, cuando eran Dioses, donde el cruel de su Padre, el Dios Zeus

* * *

><p>Se levanto mas fresca que una rosa, sentía descansada, había dormido como hacia tiempo que no dormía, sin mas levanto, y se dirigió al cuarto de baño, se tomaría un ducha de agua fría para despejarse, y estar mas despierta, estaba decidida a hablar con Apolo, o Harry en esta vida, ahora que lo tenia, no se separarían jamas.<p>

Después de la ducha, se vistió, y bajo por las escaleras de la Sala Común de Gryffindor, para ir al Gran Comedor a desayunar, donde el la esperaría.

-** Hermione espera,** - Dijo Wesley, Ron, mirando a Hermione, caminando hacía la puerta de entrada.

-** Lo siento, no tengo tiempo** - Dijo Hermione, yéndose muy rápido, tan solo sintió el ruido, al cerrarse el cuadro de la Señora Gorda.

Iba bajando por las escaleras, pero no se dio cuenta que unas personas la miraban, cuando siente el ulular de una Lechuza, miro de donde provenía el canto de la Lechuza, se quedo maravillada, pero lo mas curioso es que sin darse cuenta, su brazo se había levantado, haciendo que la Lechuza se apoyara en su brazo derecho, lo que mas le sorprendió, fue cuando la Lechuza le miro a los ojos.

- **Cuanto tiempo ha pasado, mi señora** - Dijo la Lechuza, llamada Raziel.

Hermione se quedo muda de la impresión, jamás había visto esa Lechuza, pero la verdad es que era preciosa, hermosa, jamás la había visto en su vida, pero se la hacia conocida, y no sabia el porque, quizás debería intentar recordar algo, de lo que paso, la noche anterior, pero por mas que lo intentara, no podía, no se acordaba.

Cunado llego al Gran Comedor, vio a Harry, quien la miro, ella tan solo le devolvió la mirada, con sentimientos encontrados, decidida, caminando hacía el, el la espero, impaciente, quería saber que ella ya lo había perdonado, y que ya recordaba.

- **Te espero después de clases, en el Bosque, en Claro cuando la Luna este en lo mas alto** - Dijo Hermione, y con eso se fue, dejando a Harry, quien la miraba entre sorprendido y ansioso.

Las horas pasaron, y las clases ya habían terminado, decidida se monto en su moto, tomo el atajo del bosque, cuando llego, segura de ella misma, se sentó en el banco que había allí, esperando que Harry, la Reencarnación de Apolo viniera, o que no llegara tarde.

Fue cuando sintió una manó en su hombro, Hermione brinco del susto, era el, la estaba mirando, burlándose de ella, Harry soltó una gran carcajada, riéndose de ella.

-** No hace gracia** - Dijo Hermione, enfadada, mas bien estaba cabreada, no le había echo ninguna gracia que la asustaran, pero el seguía burlándose de ella.

-** Es que tenias que haber visto tu cara, parecía que hubieras visto un fantasma** - Dijo Harry, aun riéndose de ella, Hermione lo fulmino con la mirada, pero el tan solo atino a sonreír de lado, mientras la miraba con burla.

Ella enfurecida se levanto, dispuesta a marcharse, no tenia ganas de verle la cara, estaba muy enfadada, pero no dio ni dos pasos, cuando noto que su brazo era estirado, choco contra algo duro y tierno ala vez, levanto la mirada, y se encontró con los ojos de Apolo (Harry) que la miraba intensamente, tanto que le hizo sonrojar, Hermione intento por todos los medios que la soltara, pero el solo la acerco mas a el, rodeando con sus fuertes brazos la cintura de ella, el no dejo que se soltara.

- **Recuerdo todo** - Dijo ella, en un susurro, correspondiendo al abrazo, el solo la volvió a mirar con un brillo de ojos, que Serenity ( Hermione ) reconoció, era el, su amado Principe, su amado hermano del alma.

- **Mi Luna, Mi Serenity** - Dijo Apolo, dispuesto a no dejarla que se escapara de sus brazos, se fue acercando a los labios de ella, uniéndolos en un beso, después la abrazo mas hacia el, dispuesto a no dejar que los separaran.

El Viento de la Esperanza había azotado violentamente el prado donde estaban ellos y le había querido mecer dulcemente hasta llegar a la Luna, pero éste, se había quedado inmóvil y dudoso ante tal acción. No supo que hacer cuando hubo tenido a su amado tan cerca. Y temerosa de volverlo a perder cuando el se marchó, lanzó hacia el un Rayo de Luz de Luna.

Hay quien dice, que viven en la Magia del Bosque , hay otros, que aseguran haberlos visto de la mano, paseando por las calles… y hay quien, como tu y como yo, que no se molestan en preguntarse donde están, tan sólo cierran los ojos, sonríen, y esperan que alguna vez, puedan estar en el mismo lugar que ellos.

Quizá fue el viento, quien consiguió reunir el Dios del Sol en la Luna. Quizá fue la Luna, que con su luz atrapó al Dios. Quizá fue que a medio camino los dos se encontraron. Tan solo ahora de ellos se sabe, que comparten un Abrazo Eterno, en medio de ningún lugar.

* * *

><p><strong><em><span>Japón<span>_**_**, Tokyo, districto de Juuban.**_

Las cosas se habían puesto de color de hormiga, ya que las Sailor Scouts se habían separado en dos bandos, las Sailor Outers seguían fieles a su Princesa, en cambia las que se decían ser mejores amigas y guardianas mas cercanas, traicionaron a la Princesa de la Luna.

Pero las cosas habían cambiado mucho, cierto Príncipe, Heredero del Trono Terrestre, se había vuelto mucho mas frió y huraño que siempre, tan solo sus guardianes Los Shiitenno, Los Cuatro Reyes Celestiales, seguían con el, sabia lo que su Príncipe sufría por su Princesa, pero también están enfadados con el, ya que por su culpa la Princesa desapareció, es como si se la hubiera tragado el aire.

En cambio también estaban los Príncipes del Planeta Nemesis, la Familia de la Luna Negra de las Tinieblas, el Clan Black Moon, estaba el Heredero al Trono Oscuro, el Príncipe Diamante, el estaba cada vez mas enamorado del Futura Neo Reina Serenity, fue cuando descubrió el pasado que había detrás, es decir el Milenio de Plata.

- **Diamante que pasa, hermano...**- digo el Príncipe Zafiro, mirando a su hermano, que estaba mucho mas serio que de costumbre.

Hoy en la Cafetería El Crown, habia un silencio que se podía cortar con un cuchillo, todos estaban separados por grupos, estaban las Sailor Outers, las Sailor Inners, que traicionaron a la Princesa de la Luna, fue cuando un destello de luz llamo la atención a mas de uno, y algunos se les resulto demasiado familiar, una nube de color rosa, algunos tuvieron un Dejavu, demasiado conocido.

Un cosa negra le callo encima a Rei Hino, era un bola, en forma de pelota, con cara de gato, con una antena, de color negro, tenia una Luna Creciente en la frente, después otro destello y una pequeña niña cayo del cielo, cayo encima del Príncipe de la Tierra, que aun shokeado, la sentó en sus piernas, mientras que algunos que no la conocían estaban sorprendidos.

- **Pequeña Dama...** - dijo Darien en un susurro, ya que era el fruto de su amor por Su Princesa, Su Serena.

La niña, la Futura Hija De Serena y Darien, ya no era pelirosa y con los ojos del color de la sangre, ahora tenia un hermoso cabello de color plata, y unos preciosos ojos de color azulinos grisáceos, algunos se extrañaron del cambio, y muchos aun no entendían quien era esa niña, y como había llegado.

- **Mama...donde esta Serena...mi Mama...**- dijo entre lagrimas la pequeña peleiplata.

- **Tranquila Mi Pequeña...Hija...**- Dijo Darien abrazándola, pero lo que paso después nadie se lo imagino, era como si fuera de otro mundo.

La niña se aparto muy rápido, de sus brazos, como si quemaran, ademas de la mirada que le dio, era de odio y resentimiento, para una niña tan pequeña.

- **No me toques...Tu no eres mi Padre...eres un desconocido...**- dijo la pequeña niña del futuro, con una voz tan fría y carente de sentimientos, ademas acompañada de una mirada llena de rencor y odio, apartándose de sus brazos como si tuviera asco.

Los que estaban ahí, y la que la conocían se quedaron de piedra, pero lo mas es que se preguntaban que había pasado en el futuro, el Siglo XXX (30), la futura hija de Darien y Serena, la Princesa de Tokyo de Cristal.

El Futuro había cambiado, cuanta historia había cambiado, las cosas ya no serian como pensaban, los que conocían cosas del futuro, se preguntaban que tanto había cambiado la historia, pero El Destino había vuelto hacer de las suyas y la historia ya no es como la conocían.

Tan solo quedaba la incertidumbre, y preguntas sin respuestas.

* * *

><p><strong>Espero que os aiga gustado este capitulo, ya se que he tardado mucho, casi tres meses, pero entre los estudios y exámenes, el accidente y la operación y después la recuperación, me gustaría que dejarais vuestra opinión, eso me ayuda a seguí escribiendo, ademas en el próximo capitulo abra un sorpresa, no os diré mas.<strong>

**Nos Leemos.**

_**BloodyDarkRose9**_


	6. Sueños y Visitas del Futuro

**Aquí os traigo el Quinto Capitulo, espero que os guste, siento haber tardado tanto, ****gracias aquellos que siempre me dejan un comentario, eso siempre anima a seguir la trama de esta historia.**

**Aquí**** encontraremos muchos secretos revelados.**

**Os dejo con el Capitulo.**

_**BloodyDarkRose9**_

* * *

><p><em>" Frío y vacío quedó mi corazón, cual tétrica lápida, donde yacen los recuerdos, como restos<br>de aquel, nuestro gran amor... "  
><em>

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

_**¿ Bruja o Princesa ?**_

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**_Capitulo 5: Sueños y Visitas del Futuro_**

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**_Japón, Tokyo, districto de Juuban._**

_Las cosas se habían puesto de color de hormiga, ya que las Sailor Scouts se habían separado en dos bandos, las Sailor Outers seguían fieles a su Princesa, en cambia las que se decían ser mejores amigas y guardianas mas cercanas, traicionaron a la Princesa de la Luna._

_Pero las cosas habían cambiado mucho, cierto Príncipe, Heredero del Trono Terrestre, se había vuelto mucho mas frió y huraño que siempre, tan solo sus guardianes Los Shiitenno, Los Cuatro Reyes Celestiales, seguían con el, sabia lo que su Príncipe sufría por su Princesa, pero también están enfadados con el, ya que por su culpa la Princesa desapareció, es como si se la hubiera tragado el aire._

_En cambio también estaban los Príncipes del Planeta Nemesis, la Familia de la Luna Negra de las Tinieblas, el Clan Black Moon, estaba el Heredero al Trono Oscuro, el Príncipe Diamante, el estaba cada vez mas enamorado del Futura Neo Reina Serenity, fue cuando descubrió el pasado que había detrás, es decir el Milenio de Plata._

_- Diamante que pasa, hermano...- digo el Príncipe Zafiro, mirando a su hermano, que estaba mucho mas serio que de costumbre._

_Hoy en la Cafetería El Crown, habia un silencio que se podía cortar con un cuchillo, todos estaban separados por grupos, estaban las Sailor Outers, las Sailor Inners, que traicionaron a la Princesa de la Luna, fue cuando un destello de luz llamo la atención a mas de uno, y algunos se les resulto demasiado familiar, una nube de color rosa, algunos tuvieron un Dejavu, demasiado conocido._

_Un cosa negra le callo encima a Rei Hino, era un bola, en forma de pelota, con cara de gato, con una antena, de color negro, tenia una Luna Creciente en la frente, después otro destello y una pequeña niña cayo del cielo, cayo encima del Príncipe de la Tierra, que aun shokeado, la sentó en sus piernas, mientras que algunos que no la conocían estaban sorprendidos._

_- Pequeña Dama... - dijo Darien en un susurro, ya que era el fruto de su amor por Su Princesa, Su Serena._

_La niña, la Futura Hija De Serena y Darien, ya no era pelirosa y con los ojos del color de la sangre, ahora tenia un hermoso cabello de color plata, y unos preciosos ojos de color azulinos grisáceos, algunos se extrañaron del cambio, y muchos aun no entendían quien era esa niña, y como había llegado._

_- Mama...donde esta Serena...mi Mama...- dijo entre lagrimas la pequeña peleiplata._

_- Tranquila Mi Pequeña...Hija...- Dijo Darien abrazándola, pero lo que paso después nadie se lo imagino, era como si fuera de otro mundo._

_La niña se aparto muy rápido, de sus brazos, como si quemaran, ademas de la mirada que le dio, era de odio y resentimiento, para una niña tan pequeña._

_- No me toques...Tu no eres mi Padre...eres un desconocido...- dijo la pequeña niña del futuro, con una voz tan fría y carente de sentimientos, ademas acompañada de una mirada llena de rencor y odio, apartándose de sus brazos como si tuviera asco._

_Los que estaban ahí, y la que la conocían se quedaron de piedra, pero lo mas es que se preguntaban que había pasado en el futuro, el Siglo XXX (30), la futura hija de Darien y Serena, la Princesa de Tokyo de Cristal._

_El Futuro había cambiado, cuanta historia había cambiado, las cosas ya no serian como pensaban, los que conocían cosas del futuro, se preguntaban que tanto había cambiado la historia, pero El Destino había vuelto hacer de las suyas y la historia ya no es como la conocían._

_Tan solo quedaba la incertidumbre, y preguntas sin respuestas._

* * *

><p>La idea de un corazón roto nos asusta, hasta el simple hecho de permitir dejarnos conocer por otra persona, a nadie le gustan que conozcan sus secretos, por eso me pregunto cómo dejamos que esto pase.<p>

¿Cómo permití que el entrara a mi corazón?

Yo ya había pasado por algo así o al menos eso creía la decepción se vuelve aun más cruel que la anterior y el corazón que una vez se había sanado, volvía a romperse dejando regados aun mas pedacitos de amor perdido y olvidado. Era así como podíamos amar, nuevamente, dejábamos esos pedacitos escondidos en un cajón y construíamos un nuevo corazón, con nuevos sueños e ideales que cumplir.

A pesar de todo siempre quedaba un pequeño pedacito que se colaba con los nuevos, esa es la herida que nos queda para toda la vida, aquella marca que jamás olvidamos aunque lo intentemos, la única forma de hacerlo es, encontrando a alguien más y eso nos devolvía al punto inicial,

¿Cómo te enamoras de nuevo?

Simplemente no conseguía solución a nada.

Eso fue en el pasado, pero ahora con mi corazón roto, un corazón de cristal, quizás no debería tener sentimientos, esos sentimientos que quizás debería guardar bajo llave, para que nadie intente abrir más esa herida que aun no ha sanado, quizás nunca sanaría, pero como dicen, solo con el tiempo, quizás, se cerraría y sería capaz de volver a enamorarme, pero que digo! no puedo darme por vencida, seguiré enamorada de él, pero quizás él no tenga los mismos sentimientos que yo.

La vida te golpea de una manera que nunca podrías imaginar, hasta sentir ese dolor, podrás entenderlo, que poco a poco desquebraja tu corazón, hay sueños, metas, son tan frágiles como un cristal, o como el pétalo de una rosa, que en cualquier momento se podría romper o marchitar.

Cada vez que tropiezas, levántate!, sigue adelante, sé fuerte!, la vida sigue!...

Y recuerda que siempre habrá una luz, esperándote al final del camino.

La esperanza la perdí cuando me quitaron todo aquello que me pertenecía por derecho, pero que haces cuando  
>lo que pensabas que todo iba bien, que todo lo que tenias era perfecto, siempre fuiste traicionada, por los<br>seres que menos pensabas, que ha las personas que habías salvado un millar de veces, dando ha cambio tu vida y recuerdos, para que ellos tuvieran una vida normal, una vida que no merecían.

Ella aun miraba su Astro, Su Luna, quien iba a decir que era descendiente de la Diosa Selene, y a la vez ella era la Diosa, su Padre, El Gran Dios Del Olimpo, Zeus, los castigo

* * *

><p><span><em><strong>Japon,Tokyo, Districto de Juuban<strong>_

El silencio se podía romper con un cuchillo, pero antes de que alguien dijera algo una nube plateada apareció, de ella salió un niño de cabello plateado casi blanco y unos ojos azules grisáceos, era como su gemela, eran hermanos gemelos, eran como dos gotas de agua, tan iguales.

La Pequeña Dama miraba a su gemelo sorprendida no creyendo que estuviera ahí, además ella había cambiado, su peinado de Odangos el forma de orejas de conejo, ahora lo llevaba como su madre y abuela respectivamente, en forma de bombones, como lo llevaba su difunta abuela, la Reina Serenity.

Las cosas ahora estaban más tranquilas, el príncipe miraba su propio reflejo, su aspecto demacrado, desde que no tenia su amada princesa, el paga su condena, aun recuerda aquella mirada vacía, llena de rencor y odio.

Se había dado cuenta que el mato el amor que su Serena le tenia, con su engaño, su traición, engaño a la persona más pura y noble de todo el universo.

_**Le corto las alas al Ángel.**_

* * *

><p>Hermione, o La Princesa Serenity, en su cama, con los doseles echados, ella se revolvía en la cama, tenia una pesadilla, como si algo pasara en el futuro, todo lo que alguna vez conoció, todo se volvería a teñir de rojo, y traición.<p>

Todo debería ser diferente, todo se veía tan gris y frió, un aire de melancolía, lo que quedaba de lo que fue una vez un Gran Reino, el Esplendoroso Milenio de Plata, caminaba por aquellas ruinas, su mirada zafiro, fría y carentes de sentimientos, no tenían brillo.

No sabia porque estaba allí, vio el agua que quedaba de la Fuente Sagrada, su reflejo, sus odangos, su cabello platinado, su largo vestido largo inmaculado, que tenia brillo propio, su Luna Creciente de la frente brillaba dorada, ella parecía que no había cambiado pero no era así, la destruyeron, le arrancaron sus alas, sus sueños, le rompieron el corazón y de paso su alma, parecía un cascaron vació, lo que una vez fue ya no quedaba nada, la noble princesa, la atolondrada y llorona niña que era Sailor Moon, aquello quedaba tan lejano, un mero reflejo era lo que era.

Miro a todos lados, buscando lago, pero no sabia el que, algo la llamaba, era un susurro, era escalofriante, pero era algo que le llamaba, se acerco a un pilar, lo que era antes la Torre de Oración de la Reina Serenity, ella se puso en posición de rezo, cuando delante de ella el Cristal de Plata, se convirtió en una flor de loto, brillaba con intensidad, la roca lunar empezó a brillar y fue cuando el Pilar empezó a reconstruirse, todo a su alderredor empezó a reconstruirse de nuevo, muy lentamente el Milenio de Plata, el Castillo Lunar volvía a la vida.

- Hija, mi Preciosa Serenity...- Era una voz que reconoceria en cualquier lugar.

- Madre...- La Princesa, mirando la que una vez fue su madre, pero ella sabia que siempre lo seria.

Madre e hija se miraban con los ojos brillantes, esperando reunirse.

* * *

><p>Las cosas ahora se pondrían muy oscuras, muchos secretos serian revelados, y unos niños del futuro cambiaran la historia que una vez conocieron.<p>

Para Hermione Granger todo comenzaba ahora, ella la Princesa de un reino olvidado, pero que volverá a brillar como una vez fue, todos aquellos que la traicionaron lo pagaran con Lagrimas de Sangre.

**_Esto tan solo era el Comienzo._**

* * *

><p><strong>Aqui como prometi os traigo el capitulo, ademas mas cosas pasaran, una futura reencuntro familiar, mas secretos seran revelados.<strong>

**Espero que os guste, y me dejeis un comentario paa saber si os gusta esta historia.**

**Nos Leemos.**

_**BloodyDarkRose9**_


	7. Chapter 7

**Aquí les traigo el capitulo que tanto esperabais, espero que os guste, el próximo capitulo tarde mas ya que he tardado y todo, no creo poder subirlos muy seguido.**

**Sin mas os dejo leer, espero que os guste.**

_**BloodyDarkrose9**_

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

.

.

.

_Nadie pone sus sueños en manos de aquellos que pueden destruirlos._

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**Capitulo 6: Almas Gemelas**

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

_Hermione, o La Princesa Serenity, en su cama, con los doseles echados, ella se revolvía en la cama, tenia una pesadilla, como si algo pasara en el futuro, todo lo que alguna vez conoció, todo se volvería a teñir de rojo, y traición._

_Todo debería ser diferente, todo se veía tan gris y frió, un aire de melancolía, lo que quedaba de lo que fue una vez un Gran Reino, el Esplendoroso Milenio de Plata, caminaba por aquellas ruinas, su mirada zafiro, fría y carentes de sentimientos, no tenían brillo._

_No sabia porque estaba allí, vio el agua que quedaba de la Fuente Sagrada, su reflejo, sus odangos, su cabello platinado, su largo vestido largo inmaculado, que tenia brillo propio, su Luna Creciente de la frente brillaba dorada, ella parecía que no había cambiado pero no era así, la destruyeron, le arrancaron sus alas, sus sueños, le rompieron el corazón y de paso su alma, parecía un cascaron vació, lo que una vez fue ya no quedaba nada, la noble princesa, la atolondrada y llorona niña que era Sailor Moon, aquello quedaba tan lejano, un mero reflejo era lo que era._

_Miro a todos lados, buscando lago, pero no sabia el que, algo la llamaba, era un susurro, era escalofriante, pero era algo que le llamaba, se acerco a un pilar, lo que era antes la Torre de Oración de la Reina Serenity, ella se puso en posición de rezo, cuando delante de ella el Cristal de Plata, se convirtió en una flor de loto, brillaba con intensidad, la roca lunar empezó a brillar y fue cuando el Pilar empezó a reconstruirse, todo a su alderredor empezó a reconstruirse de nuevo, muy lentamente el Milenio de Plata, el Castillo Lunar volvía a la vida._

_- Hija, mi Preciosa Serenity...- Era una voz que reconoceria en cualquier lugar._

_- Madre...- La Princesa, mirando la que una vez fue su madre, pero ella sabia que siempre lo seria._

_Madre e hija se miraban con los ojos brillantes, esperando reunirse._

* * *

><p><em>Las cosas ahora se pondrían muy oscuras, muchos secretos serian revelados, y unos niños del futuro cambiaran la historia que una vez conocieron.<em>

_Para Hermione Granger todo comenzaba ahora, ella la Princesa de un reino olvidado, pero que volverá a brillar como una vez fue, todos aquellos que la traicionaron lo pagaran con Lagrimas de Sangre._

_**Esto tan solo era el Comienzo.**_

* * *

><p>Que hace cuando todo lo que tenias no era mas que una mentira, que todo lo que conoces no es mas que una mentira, una traición, que tu pagaste con lagrimas y el corazón roto, un dolor que te dolia hasta tu alma rota, estabas tan cansada de vivir, de vagar en un mundo viva, pero aquella no era ya tu vida, te arrebataron tus ganas de vivir, los sentimientos.<p>

La Felicidad es Efímera, hay personas que nunca serán felices, otras tienen mucha suerte ya que tienen el corazón y el alma negros, son personas malas, personas que solo hacen daño a los que le rodean, y la persona que es de noble corazón es la que paga siempre.

El mundo mágico lentamente se sume en la oscuridad bajo el manto cruel de un mago despiadado; Lord Voldemort. La única esperanza es la dada por una profecía. El mundo entero cree en ella de igual manera que el oscuro mago. La llegada del salvador. Un mago más poderoso que Tom Riddle y el único capaz de detener la era de la oscuridad.

El tiempo se agota poco a poco. Lord Voldemort se hace más fuerte con cada mago y bruja que se une a él. Con el paso de los días tiene un buen grupo de seguidores dispuestos a darlo todo por su señor.

Durante siete años la atención de todos los magos se ha centrado en el niño que vivió pero Albus Dumbledore nunca olvidó el misterio que la propia Hermione suponía. Solamente el director de Hogwarts fue partícipe de las pesadillas que estaban teñidas de sangre y traición que la joven Hermione Granger pero nunca pudo darle una explicación.

Las personas suelen ser cajas de Pandora, rellenas de características, ideales y pensamientos variados. Hay gente de todo tipo; asesinos, violadores, ladrones, acosadores... algunos peores que otros, pero las personas mas buenas siempre pagan los pecados cometidos por las personas malas, a sido así desde el inicio de los tiempos, es mas vieja que el universo.

_-Lagrimas de dolor caen del cielo en forma de lluvia..._

_Y nadie le pregunto a la luna porque lloraba._

_-Las verdades que son mentiras lastiman._

_Y un corazón ahogado por el dolor es fácil de derrotar._

_-Como controlarme si te tengo delante de mi?_

_Y no quitas por ningún motivo esa sádica sonrisa de tu rostro._

_Te odio, lo sabes. Quiero tu muerte, y tú... quieres la mía._

Que haces cuando todo era de color de rosa, tenias todo, y te _lo_ arrebataron, se convertio como cenizas en el aire, ahora con tu corazon maltrecho y tu alma rota, donde tenias tus alas gotea sangre... Unas Inmaculadas Alas Blancas de Angel, cuyas plumas caian como lluvia en la tierra.

_El futuro aun no ha sido escrito, el único destino que existe es el que nosotros creamos…quisiera poder creer eso._

_Pero por mas que quisiera creer en ello, el destino pinia aprueba mi Fee. como si yo fuera una simple muñeca de trapo, tan rota y remendada._

_Frío..._

_Frío era todo lo que sentía_

_Todo lo que podía sentir_

_Dolor..._

_Dolor era todo lo que tenia_

_Todo lo que quedaba_

_Atrás..._

_Lejos..._

_Había quedado la inocencia y la pureza por la que destacaba_

_La belleza y la alegría que siempre tuvo_

_Una Cascara vacía..._

_Eso era..._

_Así estaba, _

_Vacía por dentro_

_Rota y desgarrada..._

Unos ojos plateados observan el bailar de las llamas en su recinto de piedra, buscando algo de aquel calor que se jactaban de el, pero solo sentía frío...frío y nada más.

Que haces cuando todos tus sueños se rompen, se desvanecen como cual arena en el tiempo, y tu te estrellas en la dura realidad, una realidad fría y dolorosa...tan fría y oscura que hace que tu alma rota y desgarrada duela más.

Tan solo eres una muñeca desgarrada y olvidada con el tiempo, una muñeca sin su corazón, que en su lugar tan solo hay el vacío... La Nada

_Silencio..._

_Silencio y Oscuridad_

_Así vivía ella desde aquel maldito día..._

_Así vivía la pequeña sirena_

_Desde que todo había pasado._

_Muerta..._

_Muerta para el mundo y paso de ella misma._

* * *

><p><strong><em>El telón cae.<em>**

**_El Público aplaude las lágrimas de aquel arlequín._**

**_Ellos aplauden el dolor de él._**

* * *

><p>Por mas que lo intentara no podria olvidar, era imposible, las cosas se esfuman como en la nada, su corazon roto y su alma llena de pena esta, su triste alma no tiene consuelo, alguien a quien la lobligaron a olvidar, la persona a quien ella mas amaba, su Alma Gemela, una vez ya fueron separados por una traición, la segunda fue por la sombra de la envidia.<p>

Pero ahora no cometeria el mismo error, no confiaria en nadie, ella no seria mas una historia tragica, paso cuando pensaba que supuestamente amaba al Principe de la Tierra, que ella seria la Proxima Soberana de la Tierra, pero ella no queria un futuro pagado, ella queria forjar su propio futuro.

Un Futuro que nadie le diga que hacer, sino que ella tenga su propio final feliz.

**_-Vivo en un laberinto:  
>Vivo en un laberinto entre sombras en donde solo busco la paz de mi soledad.<em>**

Las personas son meras espectadoras de la vida, somos piezas de un viejo tablero de ajedrez, somos los peones que se pueden remplazar, destruir, acerlos desaparecer, olvidados en un rincon, desaparecerlos en el Olvido.

_El olvido es una segunda muerte, a la que temen los espíritus más que a la primera._

* * *

><p>Aun recuerda cuando se separaron , sintio tanto dolor, tanto que sentía que se ahogaba, sintio que algo dentro de ella se rompió, se dio cuenta que era su corazón, ya no sentía nada, mas que dolor y soledad, ya no le podían hacer mas daño.<p>

Si tan solo tuviera pruebas de esta absurda trampa, ella no tuvo la culpa, ellos los engañaron vilmente, como si fuera un juego para niños.

_**Flash Back**_

_— Me jure a mi mismo que nunca te dejaría llorar —susurró, rozando su mejilla con delicadeza y limpiando sus lágrimas con la yema de los dedos—. No soporto la idea de ser la causa de tus lágrimas._

_— No puedo evitarlo —se disculpo Serenity, en un llanto ahogado—._

_— Lo se —suspiró él—. ¿Podría la Luna olvidarse del Sol, cuando lo necesita para seguir viviendo, para irradiar su luz? ¿Podría el Sol ignorar a la Luna, la única criatura en los cielos capaz de llamar su atención? —por un momento, Apolo sintió unos desgarradotes deseos de abrazarla, de aferrarse a ella y olvidar todo lo demás, pero se contuvo—. Incluso la Luna ardería si se acerca demasiado al Sol, incluso ella sucumbiría a sus llamas, y él nunca se perdonaría haberla perdido._

_Era el modo más sutil de advertirle, pero ella no se asustó._

_— A veces —advirtió, acercándose un paso a él, y con las lagrimas ya secas en sus mejillas—, también suceden eclipses, y los astros brillan más hermosos que nunca. No me harás daño_

* * *

><p>Por mas que gritará, que llorara hasta romperse las cuerdas vocales, hasta que solo reine el silencio, no podía mas, quería que todo volviera como lo fue en antaño, ojala nunca hubiera caído en esa vil trampa, ahora mismo seria feliz.<p>

Las cosas suceden por alguna cosa, el destino siempre te pone a prueba, como si tan solo fuera un juego, donde solos somos meras piezas que si no convienen puedes reemplazar.

Las cosas pueden ser muy simples o de lo mas complicadas, pero no todo tiene solución, ya que siempre hay muchas preguntas sin respuestas, por mas que las buscará, ya que a ella ma traicionaron, la engañaron vilmente par destruirla, hacerla desaparecer, romperla hasta que no quede nada.

El dolor te vuelve tan loca, tan desesperada, que lo único que piensas es cuando terminara, cuando tu martireo, tu penitencia o pecado pagaras, estabas tan cansada, harta, que ya no sabias que hacer, fue cuando jn día por otro, tu alma y corazón se enfriaron, se congelaron, ya no dolía, ya no sentías nada, solo odio y rencor, tu alma enegrecida.

Se metio a darse uma relajante ducha, asi para descansar de ese inmenso dolor que sentia su alma envejecida, ya que ella tiene miles de años, siglos caminado entre los humanos, ella no era humana, por eso sempre la Tierra la hacia mas torpe, se cansaba con gran facilidad, aumque renacio en la tierra, ella sabe que ella no creo su vida, por eso siempre la rechaza.

**—Haz me insensible, mata el dolor, cura mis cicatrices y haz me sanar. Haz que todo mejore, mantenme intacta, relata los cuentos y desaparece los hechos.** — Sentir el agua recorrer cada extensión de su piel hizo que recordase que estaba viva. Cuando termino con su sesión cubrió su complexión pequeña y desnuda con una toalla, emprendiendo camino hasta su habitación donde realizo un escrupuloso ritual de belleza, para sentirse cómoda consigo misma. - **—Haz me insensible, mata el dolor, cura mis cicatrices y haz me sanar. Haz que todo mejore, mantenme intacta, relata los cuentos y desaparece los hechos.** — Sentir el agua recorrer cada extensión de su piel hizo que recordase que estaba viva. Cuando termino con su sesión cubrió su complexión pequeña y desnuda con una toalla, emprendiendo camino hasta su habitación donde realizo un escrupuloso ritual de belleza, para sentirse cómoda consigo misma.

_"Y yo nuevamente aquí... como una sombra sin cuerpo... y como un cuerpo sin alma... un alma en el silencio de esta eterna soledad..."_

* * *

><p><span><em><strong>Japon, tokyo, districto de Juuban, Parque Nª 10<br>**_

Las cosas estabn muy tensas, algunos con la intercidumbre de que pasara el mañana, otros solo querian respuestas asus preguntas, Minako Aino podia ser una atolondrada, una chica con gran potencial, pero todos subestimaban de ella, ahora habia un cambio en ella, cuando peleaba se habia vuelto muy fuerte, tenia un aire mandatario, pues ella era Lider de las Senshis Ineriores Imperiales, ella era la guardia personal de la Princesa Imperial Serenity II, Y consejera Real,, Reina de Venus, despues de la muerte de su madre Afrodita, su verdadero nombre era Eros Afrhodite, en honor a su madre, ahora que lo recordaba todo, cambiaria mucho las cosas, ya que no permiteria que las cosas se volvieran a repetir, la historia no terminaria en tragedia si ella podia hacer algo para evitarlo.

Ahora mirando la Luna sabia que su Princesa estaba en peligro, la Luna reflejaba la tristeza de su dueña, algo oscuro yperverso se acercaba y la tierra volveria sufrir la consecuencias.

_"La tristeza es el pozo hondo y oscuro y las lágrimas derramadas, el agua fría en que te ahogas"_

Las estrellas intentan distraer a la Luna de su tristeza, pero ella enamorada esta, pues mujer es la luna ni llena puede estar, ya que su amado esta lejos, ella sueña un dia por fin libre ser de esta carcel, de esas cadenas que la atan, no poder amarse libremente, con sus penas mal disimuladas, hoy llovia, pero nadie le pregunto a la luna porque lloraba.

La Princesa siempre tubo un gentil corazon pero ello fue su perdición, coonfio en quien menos devia, a engañaron vilmente, ella con lagrimas derramadas, y el otro con el corazón roto, pues separados estan, padre los separo una vez y las hisoria se volvio e repetir em el Milenio de Plata, todo por la envidia y el rencor, un amor que llego a ser obsesion, pagando las consecuencias dos nobles almas, que siempre estubieron destinadas a estar juntas eternamente.

_**Son almas Gemeleas.**_

Las Cosas se ivan a poner mucho peor, el mal augurio se acercaba y con eso una nueva guerra se avecianba, donde el Universo y el Cosmos peligrava, y una Nueva Sailor se alzara para poner fin a esa guerra y traer el Nuevo Mañana.

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Bueno aqui ostraigo la continuacion, siento la espera.**_

_**BloodyDarkRose9**_


	8. Almas Gemelas

**Aquí os traigo el Capitulo 6, se que ha pasado tiempo que no actualizo, siento haber tardado, por exámenes y trabajos y todo, pero aquí esta, espero que os guste, algunos secretos en en anterior capitulo salieron a la luz, como sucedió que todo, lo veremos en este capitulo.**

**Aquí**** encontraremos muchos reencuentros.**

**Os dejo con el Capitulo.**

_**BloodyDarkRose9**_

* * *

><p><em>La oscuridad es mi camino… Las tinieblas mi trono… y tu agonía mi aliento.<em>

* * *

><p><span><em><strong>Capitulo 6: Almas Gemelas<strong>_

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_Hermione__, o mas __bien__ La Princesa Serenity, en su cama, con los doseles echados, ella se revolvía en la cama, tenia una pesadilla, como si algo pasara en el, todo lo que alguna vez conoció, todo se volvería a teñir de rojo, y traición._

_Todo debería ser diferente, todo se veía tan gris y frió, un aire de melancolía, lo que quedaba de lo que fue una vez un Gran Reino, el Esplendoroso Milenio de Plata, caminaba por aquellas ruinas, su mirada zafiro, fría y carentes de sentimientos, no tenían brillo._

_No sabia porque estaba allí, vio el agua que quedaba de la Fuente Sagrada, su reflejo, sus __odangos__, su cabello platinado, su largo vestido largo inmaculado, que tenia brillo propio, su Luna Creciente de la frente brillaba dorada, ella parecía que no había cambiado pero no era así, la destruyeron, le arrancaron sus alas, sus sueños, le rompieron el corazón y de paso su alma, parecía un cascaron vació, lo que una vez fue ya no quedaba nada, la noble princesa, la atolondrada y llorona niña que era __Sailor__Moon__, aquello quedaba tan lejano, un mero reflejo era lo que era._

_Miro a todos __buscando__algo__, pero no sabia el que, algo la llamaba, era un susurro, era escalofriante, pero era algo que le llamaba, se acerco a un pilar, lo que era antes la Torre de Oración de la Reina Serenity, ella se puso en posición de rezo, cuando delante de ella el Cristal de Plata, se convirtió en una flor de loto, brillaba con intensidad, la roca lunar empezó a brillar y fue cuando el Pilar empezó a reconstruirse, todo a su __alrededor__ empezó a reconstruirse de, muy lentamente el Milenio de Plata, el Castillo Lunar volvía a la vida._

_- Hija, mi Preciosa Serenity...- Era una voz que __reconocidos__ en cualquier lugar._

_- Madre...- La Princesa, mirando la que una vez fue su madre, pero ella sabia que siempre lo seria._

_Madre e hija se miraban con los ojos brillantes, esperando reunirse._

_Las cosas ahora se pondrían muy oscuras, muchos secretos serian revelados, y unos niños del cambiaran la historia que una vez conocieron._

_Para __Hermione__Granger__ todo comenzaba ahora, ella la Princesa de un reino olvidado, pero que volverá a brillar como una vez fue, todos aquellos que la traicionaron lo con __Lagrimas__ de Sangre._

_Esto tan solo era el Comienzo._

Que hace cuando todo lo que tenias no era mas que una mentira, que todo lo que conoces no es mas que una mentira, una traición, que tu pagaste con patriotas y el corazón roto, un dolor que te dolía hasta tu alma rota, estabas tan cansada de vivir, de vagar en un mundo donde los seres humanos vivan, pero aquella no era ya tu vida, te arrebataron tus ganas de vivir, los sentimientos.

La Eternidad es Efímera, hay personas que nunca serán felices, otras tienen mucha suerte ya que tienen el corazón y el alma negros, son personas malas, personas que solo hacen daño a los que le rodean, y la persona que es de noble corazón es la que paga siempre.

El mundo mágico lentamente se sume en la oscuridad bajo el manto cruel de un mago despiadado; Lord Voldemort. La única esperanza es la dada por una profecía. El mundo entero cree en ella de igual manera que el oscuro mago. La llegada del salvador. Un mago más poderoso que Tom Riddle y el único capaz de detener la era de la oscuridad.

El tiempo se agota poco a poco. Lord Voldemort se hace más fuerte con cada mago y bruja que se une a él. Con el paso de los días tiene un buen grupo de seguidores dispuestos a darlo todo por su señor.

Durante siete años la atención de todos los magos se ha centrado en el niño que vivió pero Albus Dumbledore nunca olvidó el misterio que la propia Hermione suponía. Solamente el director de Hogwarts fue partícipe de las pesadillas que estaban teñidas de sangre y traición que la joven Hermione Granger pero nunca pudo darle una explicación.

Las personas suelen ser cajas de Pandora, rellenas de características, ideales y pensamientos variados. Hay gente de todo tipo; asesinos, violadores, ladrones, acosadores... algunos peores que otros, pero las personas mas buenas siempre pagan los pecados cometidos por las personas malas, a sido así desde inició el de los tiempos, es mas vieja que el universo.

_-Lágrimas de dolor caen del cielo en forma de lluvia..._

_Y nadie le pregunto a la luna porque lloraba._

_-Las verdades que son mentiras lastiman._

_Y un corazón ahogado por el dolor es fácil de derrotar._

_-Como controlarme si te tengo delante de mi?_

_Y no quitas por ningún motivo esa sádica sonrisa de tu rostro._

_Te odio, lo sabes. Quiero tu muerte, y tú... quieres la mía._

Que haces cuando todo era de color de rosa, tenias todo, y te _lo_ arrebataron, se convirtió como cenizas en el aire, ahora con tu corazón maltrecho y tu alma rota, donde tenias tus alas gotea sangre... Unas Inmaculadas Alas Blancas de Ángel, cuyas plumas caían como lluvia en la tierra.

El futuro aun no ha sido escrito, el único destino que existe es el que nosotros creamos...quisiera poder creer eso.

Pero por mas que quisiera creer en ello, el destino ponía aprueba mi Fee. como si yo fuera una simple muñeca de trapo, tan rota y remendada.

_Frío..._

_Frío era todo lo que sentía_

_Todo lo que podía sentir_

_Dolor..._

_Dolor era todo lo que tenia_

_Todo lo que quedaba_

_Atrás..._

_Lejos..._

_Había quedado la inocencia y la pureza por la que destacaba_

_La belleza y la alegría que siempre tuvo_

_Una Cascara vacía..._

_Eso era..._

_Así estaba,_

_Vacía por dentro_

_Rota y desgarrada..._

Unos ojos plateados observan el bailar de las llamas en su recinto de piedra, buscando algo de aquel calor que se jactaban de el, pero solo sentía frío...frío y nada más.

Que haces cuando todos tus sueños se rompen, se desvanecen como cual arena en el tiempo, y tu te estrellas en la dura realidad, una realidad fría y dolorosa...tan fría y oscura que hace que tu alma rota y desgarrada duela más.

Tan solo eres una muñeca desgarrada y olvidada con el tiempo, una muñeca sin su corazón, que en su lugar tan solo hay el vacío... La Nada

_Silencio..._

_Silencio y Oscuridad_

_Así vivía ella desde aquel maldito día..._

_Así vivía la pequeña sirena_

_Desde que todo había pasado._

_Muerta..._

_Muerta para el mundo y paso de ella misma._

_El telón cae._

_El Público aplaude las lágrimas de aquel arlequín._

_Ellos aplauden el dolor de él._

Por mas que lo intentara no pondría olvidarlo, las cosas no son tan sencillas, el amor puede ser una arma de doble filo, la vida un tablero de ajedrez, las personas somos meras piezas del tablero, había un reí y una reina, y los del oponente, uno si la persona era reemplazable, pues peones somos de esta vida, donde la realidad es fría y dolorosa.

_"Una luna que brilla en el oscuro firmamento iluminando la penumbra de aquel ser atrapado por las rojas cadenas de la sangre"_

Ahora encadenada estoy, pues mi pasado y futuro peligran, pues inmortal era mortal soy, pero ahora que recuerdo todo, are pagar con lágrimas de sangre todo aquellos que me hicieron sufrir.

Envenenaron aquellas personas mas cercanos a mi, yo pagué por los errores de los demás.

_"La luna sigue intentando brillar, pero a veces ni la mascara le puede ayudar"_

En el amor y la guerra todo se vale, pues ni luz ni oscuridad soy, pues entre las sombras habito, la lista negra tengo y me llevare aquellas almas negras corruptas donde nunca tendrían que haber salido.

Hace mucho tiempo, en unas tierras alejadas de las manos de los dioses, habitaban criaturas que hoy en día no imaginas que existirían.

_Un __cuento __de __papel_

Un cuento lleno de lágrimas, estaba tan cansada de llorar, siempre lloraba, nunca le gustaron las peleas, menos la guerra, pero estaba harta, ahora ella seria fría e indiferente, no tendría clemencia para nadie, ahora ella era la que tenia las riendas de su destino.

Se convertiría en lo más odiado por ellos.

_**En su peor Pesadilla.**_

* * *

><p>Las cosas pasan por algo, todo aquello que alguna vez ame, todo queda como cenizas en el tiempo, estoy harta, harta de mi misma, pero es hora de cambiar, volver a ser lo que fui una vez.<p>

Inmortal era en mortal me convirtieron, pero ahora con mi Inmortalidad de vuelta, mi juventud, mis poderes, soy lo que fui en antaño.

**_Una Diosa_**

Pero el cuento de papel ya se termino, pues errante soy, pues encadenada estoy, ni muerta ni viva estoy, ni alma ni corazón tengo, pues me lo arrancaron, al igual que mis inmaculadas alas blancas, ahora en su lugar cae sangre, are pagar aquellos que me han echo tanto daño.

_Algunos lo llaman Amor; yo lo llamo Infierno..._

El amor es un arma de doble filo, puede hacerte pedazos, después queda la nada, pues ahora fría soy, pues ni corazón tengo, que es el amor, reír, llorar, pues mis lagrimas se secaron, ya no me quedan, solo sufrir en silencio con esta alma desgarrada.

Hasta que no pararon de destruirme, ahora han sacado lo pero de mi, fría, seria, indiferente, sin sentimientos.

_Ya no seré Una Marioneta Rota Triste y Gris..._

Estoy cansada, ahora tenme aquí, sola, vacía sin poder respirar del dolor que tengo, cansada, a veces pienso que debería dejarlo todo y desaparecer, pero eso seria de cobardes, eso seria lo que quedrian ellos, que sufriera, que desaapareciera de este mundo terrenal, pero ahiora no les dare el gusto, los are pagar con lagrimas de sagre todo el dolor que me han echo, destruyeron mis sueños, mi futuro donde no seria feliz, pero ahora he recuperado lo que por derecho me pertenece.

**_Mi Trono..._**

**_Mi Castillo..._**

**_Mi Amor Eterno..._**

**_Mi Alma Gemela..._**

Todo aquello que me quitaron, pero ahora lo pagaran.

_En el frió y oscuro templo de mi cuerpo se aloja mi corazón atrapado por miles de tinieblas incapacitado de salir, prefiere morir en la oscuridad, a salir a la luz y vivir maltratado eternamente._

Espero que estén preparados, pues el reencuentro se acerca, y los bandos se aclararan, pues no parare hasta vengarme de ellos, hasta acabarlos, para que no quede nada de ellos, como lo hicieron conmigo.

_**Que Empiece el Juego...**_

.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

><p><em>En un desván oscuro, tenebroso y sucio, morí un día y muero todas las noches. Noches vacías sin sol y sin día vago yo sin rumbo y sin esperanza mía por volver a la vida<em>

* * *

><p><strong><em>Siento Haber tardado, aquí esta la <em>****_continuación_**

_**BloodyDarkRose9**_


End file.
